More Than Anyone
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been best friends forever. Now in their senior year of high school, both secretly want more than just friendship. Bella/Jasper. I'm not very good at summaries, but please just give it a try. I'm temporarily rewriting chapters, so if some chapters seem off, that's why.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bells!" my dad's voice from downstairs woke me, a half an hour before I should have been awake. That does not make me a happy camper.

"I'm heading to the station! There's some eggs for you down here, you should get up now or you know you're never going to get outta bed!"

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I go by Bella, or Bells; those who know me know that. I'm 17 years old and about to be a senior at Forks High. I live with my dad; police Chief Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington. It's a small town, and very rainy, but it's home, and I love it here. My mom –or rather, incubator- walked out on us when I was 6 months old, so it's always just been dad and me. When I was younger I resented her for leaving, but honestly, I think it was for the better. I love my father. He's never been anything short of the best father in the world.

My phone dinged with a new text, forcing me to actually open my eyes.

_WAKEY WAKEY JELLY BELLY! -Emmett_

I've known Emmett McCarty since I was born. Our friendship was inevitable since dad and the McCartys had been best friends since middle school and put us together all the time as kids. Emmett is huge; very muscular, but he is the biggest teddy bear you'll ever meet with his curly brown hair and big brown eyes. All throughout our early childhood, it was just Emmett and I. We were both only children, so Emmett took it upon himself to take up the title as my unofficial big brother, just as I was the baby sister he never had.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale moved to Forks from Texas when we were in the 4th grade. Rose and Jasper are twins with honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Rosalie is extremely beautiful and if I didn't know her, I'd swear she was a model. She has an awesome body that countless guys lust over, while I had just grown into my body over the summer. Jasper is tall, Maybe a foot taller than me with some muscles, but lean at the same time. He and I had always been really close in a way I didn't have with anyone else.

Then when we were in 6th grade, the Cullens moved here. Alice and Edward were both adopted. Their father, Carlisle was a doctor and their mother, Esme was an interior designer. Alice is very tiny, even shorter than me, and I'm pretty damn short, especially compared to my jolly giant of a 'big brother'. She has short, spiky black hair and looks a little like a pixie and she enjoys shopping, way too much for her own good. Edward has bronze hair and intense green eyes. He's muscular as well, an even balance between Jasper and Emmett and a few inches shorter than Jasper. He and I had dated for a few months during our junior year, but realized we were better as friends. We had no weirdness between us, which was good.

Edward started dating Rosalie a few months later and they were perfect together. Alice and Emmett had finally gotten together a few weeks after summer started. They were and interesting couple. Completely opposite in appearance, though twins when it came to personality. They were the energy balls of our group. No, Jasper and I are not dating. Though I have been in love with him since last December when he played Romeo in the school's show. I was the nurse. He doesn't know I love him, and I plan on keeping that way.

We're all active in the athletic aspect of our high school. Emmett and Edward play football, Edward plays soccer, and both Jasper and Edward are on the basketball team. Edward is soccer captain, Emmett is football captain, and Jasper is the basketball captain. Rose, Alice, and I are all cheerleaders, Rose is the captain. Alice and I are the flyers, since we're the tiniest. Alice is also part of the fashion club, Edward is into music, and Rosalie is the art department's pride and joy. Jasper and I have also done theatre all four years of high school. Emmett tried it last year and loved it. I know that sounds weird. Jocks and cheerleaders in drama, but we quickly got passed those judgments in freshman year when I got Cosette and Jasper was Gavroche in our production of _Les Miserables_. Luckily, Jasper was able to do both basketball and the play since the championship game was always exactly a week before auditions for the show.

I finally got my ass out of bed and grabbed my toiletries to get in the shower. The warm water both woke me up and relaxed my muscles as I washed my hair with my fruity-smelling shampoo. I hopped out after quickly rinsing off, toweled myself dry, and slipped on my bra and panties. I blow dried my hair; styling it so it fell in soft curls down my back. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red sweater that hung slightly off of one shoulder, my black converses, and a bracelet and little black heart studs in my ears. I had noticed it was raining, and made a mental note to grab my white beanie on the way out. I'd look like a mime today, but fuck it, if I was gonna be a mime, I'd be a damn cute one. I did the smoky eye thing Rose had taught me with my make-up and put on some cherry chapstick. No blush was needed; I did that enough on my own.

I skipped downstairs and found that Charlie had left me a plate of eggs and a note wishing me a good first day back. The one good thing about mom leaving was that it motivated Charlie to learn how to cook, and he was actually quite good at it. I ate the eggs and was washing the plate when I heard a car honking outside. I grabbed my bag and house keys, positioned my white knit beanie perfectly on my head, and walked out the door to Rose's car. She had a red BMW convertible, which I thought was silly to have since the top was usually up because of the rain. Jasper was in the passenger seat, looking gorgeous as ever with his hair falling effortlessly over his stunning blue eyes and a smile gracing his face when he saw me walking out. I smiled back and climbed in the back of the car.

"Morning Bella." Rose said excitedly.

"Morning." I mumbled, still a little sleepy. Dammit, I knew I should have made myself coffee this morning.

"Morning Bells." Jasper chuckled at my lack of people skills in the morning. Rose gave me a look before turning back to the road and driving towards the school. She was the only one who knew about my feelings for Jasper and she was constantly telling me how he loved me too. But I was a wimp and didn't have the balls to actually tell Jasper my feelings, so until _he_ said something, I would just pine after him pathetically.

"So Bells I have some good news." He said smiling.

"What?"

"The show this year is gonna be _Moulin Rouge._ I heard mom talking about it on the phone." Kendra Hale was our costume lady for the shows. I bounced in my seat excitedly. _Moulin Rouge _was my all time favorite musical, and it was Jasper's as well.

"Are you serious? Oh my god. I can't believe it's gonna be our senior show. Oh now I'm so excited." They both chuckled at my sudden energy.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked to homeroom to meet up with the others. Rose and Edward immediately latched on to each other and Alice was sitting in Emmett's lap while Jasper and I took our seats next to them. The bell rang and our homeroom teacher walked in and handed out schedules. We all had the same lunch, thank god. I had second period English with Rose, third period history with Jasper, Spanish with Alice, calculus with Jasper, biology with Edward, gym with Emmett and Rose and drama with Jasper and Emmett. I could already tell I would like this year.

* * *

**Welcome to the new and improved chapter one of More Than Anyone. I hope everyone enjoys my rewrites, considering I realized I left a TON of important stuff out of the first version. For example, I paid NO attention to the fact that these guys are seniors and need to think about, oh I don't know, COLLEGE. So without further ado, I give you More Than Anyone 2.0**

**-AthenaRowena**

**p.s. I also apologize for any typos, sometimes my eyes fail me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I pulled on my jeans and dark blue thermal and headed out the door with Rose. We headed to Bella's and of course Rose had to ask about her.

"So, will this be the year you finally strap on a pair and tell Bella how you feel?" My sister was _such_ an encouragement. She was the only who knew how completely in love with Bella I was and that I had been since 5th grade and realized girls didn't have cooties. To me, she was perfect in every way. Her smile lit up a room and her cute little freckles on her nose were constantly begging to be kissed to make her giggle, which I only knew happened from watching her and Edward act all cute last year. I stood by like a tool when she started dating Edward, but it killed me. When they broke up, I told myself that I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her. Even though she and Edward were as good of friends as ever, I could _never_ risk losing Bella as my friend, so until she told me she loved me like Rose insisted she did, I'd keep my mouth shut.

"Rose, I've told you countless times, I'm not saying anything to Bella about how I feel until she lets me know that she loves me back." I sighed, and she let out an annoyed huff.

"And I've told _you_ countless times that she does love you! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" I gave her a warning look, and thankfully she backed off.

We pulled up to Bella's house and Rose honked. A moment later, the beauty herself walked out the door. I'd always thought she was beautiful, but after this summer, she was beyond words. Her legs grew, though she still reasonably shorter than me, her body filled out in all the right places, and I started noticing how her hips swung when she walked. When she stepped out of the house, my breath caught. She was gorgeous. Her tight jeans fit her shapely legs perfectly and the red of her sweater looked amazing against her pale skin. Her eyes were bright and shining. I'd always sworn I could get lost in those big, chocolate brown orbs. Her lips were full and pink and she drove me crazy without ever knowing it. I caught her eye and couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as she blushed and smiled back. I loved when she blushed; it made her more beautiful, if that was even possible.

She got in the car and said grumbled out a 'morning' as Rose started towards the school. I told her the news about the school show and she got to be as hyper as Alice was on a regular basis. _Moulin Rouge_ was both Bella's and my favorite musical. I knew she would get the role of Satine considering she had an amazing voice and had the perfect appearance for the part. I just prayed with all my heart that I would get the role of Christian. We pulled up to the school and walked into homeroom, the couples immediately latching onto each other. I sat down next to Bella and tried to block the rest of them out, because honestly, unless you were part of a couple, they were just gross. I had three classes with Bella, as well as lunch. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad after all. But then again, being near her more could just make it that much harder not to spill my feelings out in front of her.

After school, I watched the football team and cheerleading squad practicing from my spot on the bleachers. I wish I'd had some homework to do to keep my mind off of Bella in that uniform. It took a lot of restraint not to walk over to her and kiss the hell out of her every time I saw her practicing her little hip rolls and high kicks. _Note to self: Bella is flexible._ Luckily, Basketball started in a month and a half, so that could distract me, but she cheered then too. For me. Fuck.

* * *

"So Bella, what did you have in mind for your birthday on Thursday?" Edward asked as we all sat around our lunch table the next day.

"I don't know. You guys know how I am, I don't want to make a big deal out of it." We rolled our eyes at her. How she loved acting, but hated being in the spotlight when anywhere but on stage had confounded me for years.

"Come on B, we've gotta do _something_." Emmett pleaded.

"Well dad and I are going out to dinner, so how about we go to lunch? Maybe someplace nice?" Bella suggested. Alice and Rose huffed.

"_Or_, we could do something fun and throw you a party over the weekend." Rose said, raising an eyebrow at Bella, daring her to protest.

"Oh come on guys, you know I hate parties."

"Bella, this is your eighteenth birthday. That's a big deal; please just let us throw you a real party. Just this once." Alice then unleashed the full power of her puppy eyes and pitiful pout. That look was lethal for anyone's free will.

"Fine! Fine, we can have a party." Bella winced at Alice and Rose's squeal, "but I swear, if it gets insane, I'm leaving. I don't care if it's my birthday or not." Rose and Alice nodded profusely and immediately began planning. By the end of lunch, Alice had already posted the event on Facebook, inviting almost the entire school to "Bella's 18th Birthday Bash" at the Cullen house on Friday. I guess it was pretty convenient that Carlisle and Esme were going away for their anniversary this weekend. We all split up to head to our next classes and Bella and I walked into Calculus, taking our seats near the back.

"So, be honest, how are you feeling about this party?" Bella sighed.

"I'm not thrilled, but it _is_ my eighteenth, so I guess Alice is right, it is kind of a big deal. I mean, after Thursday I'll be able to buy all the porn I want." I let out a huge laugh, causing everyone around us to stare. "I'll deal with the party. It's only one night, I can survive."

"I've got faith in you Bells. And I promise to whisk you away at the first sign of lameness."

"My hero" she teased in a high-pitched voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

**BPOV**

Dinner with dad was a laid back affair. We went to the diner, nothing fancy, just the way I liked it. Dad got a steak, and I got a burger like we usually did and had a pleasant conversation.

"So what extravagant event has Alice planned for you this weekend?" Dad asked, taking a sip of his water.

"A party." I grumbled and dad laughed.

"You're clearly very excited about it. You want me to bust it?" he teased.

"Are you kidding? Alice would kill me if she knew I got my _dad_ to break up my birthday party."

"This is true. But I still want you all to be careful. And you don't have to call me, but call _someone_ if it gets out of hand. I'm sure Dan would have a blast intimidating a bunch of high school kids." I laughed, picturing Dan McCarty crashing my party.

"Duly noted. I promise we'll be responsible" Dad nodded, and that was that.

"So how's the start of senior year going?"

"Not bad. It's still kind of boring since it's only been a week, but I think this year has potential."

"I'm glad. Have you given anymore thought to which schools you want to apply to?" I nodded.

"My top choice is still NYU, but I'm also looking at University of Michigan, Stanford, and I figured I'd apply to UDUB as my safety. Plus I wanted at least one of the places I looked at to be close to home. I don't want to leave you for the other side of the country. And an in-state school will be less expensive in case I can't get any scholarships anywhere."

"Oh Bells, don't feel like you need to stay around here for me. Wherever you want to go, and wherever is going to give you the best future, we'll figure out a way to get you there." And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is why I love my father.

"Where is everyone else looking at?"

"Alice has her heart set on FIT or RISD for fashion. Edward's looking at BU, Dartmouth, George Washington University, and Northwestern for pre-med."

"Carlisle's a Dartmouth alumni right?" I nodded.

"Rose is applying to Johns Hopkins, University of Michigan, Stanford, and UDUB for psychiatry."

"That's cool you two have a couple schools in common. It'd be nice if you ended up going away with at least one person you know."

"Yeah, we didn't even plan it, but we're really happy that we might get to go to school together. Although, we're not going to let that decide where we go. We both know we need to pick the schools that will serve our needs best."

"I'm very proud of you for realizing how important this decision is. Now what about Emmett and Jasper?"

"Well Emmett isn't quite sure what he wants to do yet, but he's looking at UDUB, UC Berkley, Northwestern, Duke and Brown. And Jasper's applying to University of Michigan, UCLA, Columbia, and MIT for architecture."

"Ah, I guess Bruce is gearing him up to take over his firm one day?"

"Yeah, plus Jasper loves that stuff. I swear he's always drawing random blueprints on napkins and shit." Dad chuckled at that.

We finished up our dinner, and dad ordered us each a piece of apple pie, which was so much better than any birthday cake. The diner's owner, Charlotte, brought the pie over, a lit candle in mine, and wished me a happy birthday, offering dad a soft smile. I'd always thought she had a bit of a crush on dear old dad, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure her feelings were reciprocated. As we finished up our desserts, dad pulled a small, wrapped box our of his coat pocket.

"Dad" I said warningly, "I told you not to buy me anything."

"Well then it's a good thing this gift was not bought." He smirked, his mustache twitching. I rolled my eyes, pursed my lips, and went about unwrapping the box. Nestled within the velvet box was a small, delicate bracelet. The band was a rose gold, and designed to look like lace. There was a small diamond in the center. In short, it was gorgeous and clearly expensive. It also looked like an engagement ring in bracelet form.

"Why dad, this is so unexpected. Oh what the hell, yes!" dad rolled his eyes.

"Very funny smartass. Your grandfather gave this to grandma Swan for their first anniversary. She left it for you to be given to you on your eighteenth birthday." He took it out of the box and fastened it around my wrist.

"Thank you dad, it's beautiful. And thank you Grandma Swan." I said, looking up.

* * *

I heard Rose's honk outside as I put the finishing touches on my makeup for the party tonight. Alice wanted me in a dress and heels tonight, but I put the kibosh on that quickly. We'd compromised and she allowed me to wear pants as long as I wore heels. I had on my black skinny jeans, a sheer black, tie-front, button up tank top with a glittery bandeau underneath. My shoes were black, heeled booties with little silver studs on the back. There was no way I was risking my grandmother's bracelet, so I went with black and silver bangles. My hair was down and curly, my eyes were smoky, and my lips were a deep red. I shoved my keys and phone into a small silver clutch and grabbed my small overnight bag.

"I'm leaving dad." I called over the sound of the TV.

"Alright Bells, have fun and be careful."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too." I walked out of the house and made my way to Rose's car, hopping in the back.

"Hello there, lady. How was your dinner with the chief last night?" Rose asked, driving off as soon as I was buckled.

"It was good. We had a nice, low-key meal at the diner and he gave me a gorgeous bracelet that belonged to my grandmother." I said, describing the bracelet to her.

"Oooh let me see it!"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I was risking it around a bunch of drunken teenagers. It's safely tucked away in my room." Rose pouted at me in the rearview mirror.

When we got to the Cullens, there were already several cars lining the long driveway. We could hear music pounding through the house as we walked up onto the porch and when we opened the front door, we found the place was already crawling with our drunken peers. A loud cheer erupted when I walked through the door, and I blushed as Emmett grabbed me up in a huge hug. He proceeded to pass me around to all of our friends until everyone had their fill of Bella-love. Edward placed a cup in my hand and ordered me to drink until I felt 'floaty' like he did. I worried about that kid sometimes.

I eventually did start to feel floaty after a couple more drinks, and even let Alice talk me into dancing with her and Rose for a bit. After a little while, I felt someone come up behind me, grabbing my hips and dancing with very little sense of rhythm if I was being honest. I shot a questioning look to Rose and she mouthed 'Mike' back to me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, separating our bodies.

"Hey Belllllla." He slurred, making me giggle.

"Hi Mike. How you doing drunky?"

"I'm GREAT. I jus wanted to wish you a hap-" he hiccupped, "happy birthday."

"Thanks Mike, I apprecia-hmm" I was cut off by Mike sloppily slamming his lips onto mine. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away and he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me to him. Finally he was jerked away from me and I saw Jasper holding him by the back of his shirt, looking like he was ready to murder him.

"Newton! Hows about we go have a nice chat about respecting ladies." Emmett said, slapping a threatening hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm drunk, don't pay attention to anything I'm doing." Mike apologized as Jasper began pulling him away.

"Oh chill out you two. He's just being a drunken idiot, you don't have to beat him up for kissing me." I said, pulling Mike's shirt out of Jasper's grasp.

"But Bells-"

"Just drop it. He apologized, it's over and done with." I said, making my way into the kitchen for another drink, only to find Edward and Rose making out against the fridge.

"Good lord you two. Edward, you live here, go get a room. May I suggest yours?" Edward just smirked at me, grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairs.

"Well that's just gross." I heard Jasper's voice behind me, grimacing at the doorway Edward and his sister had just disappeared through.

"Oh just wait until you start dating someone, you can gross her out right back." I failed to mention that I'd be glad to volunteer for the co-grossing out position. Jasper looked thoughtful for a second, kind of spacing out in the process before shaking his head and smiling.

"Somehow I don't think I could ever out-gross out Rose. The girl is shameless."

"This is true." I agreed with a smirk.

Jasper made me another drink and we spent the rest of the night laughing at our drunken friends. Edward and Rose eventually rejoined the party, looking disgustingly happy and sat with Jasper and I on the couch. Emmett and Alice continued to work their way around the room, ever the entertainers. We stayed downstairs until people started passing out and finally made our ways upstairs to change. I got the content for my dreams when I passed a boxer-clad Jasper in the hallway on my way back to Alice's room.

"Night Bells. Happy Birthday." He whispered before closing his bedroom door.

* * *

**As you can see, I've added some more detail to the story. A couple of people mentioned that the original version was a little jumpy in spots, so I'm trying to fill in some of the time gaps. As always, outfits are found on my profile. Reviews are love!**

**-AthenaRowena**


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

The first few months of school passed by relatively quickly. The guys had an awesome football season, and almost made it to the state championship. Bella and I were still just friends as much as it pained me to say. We were on the eve of our championship basketball game and we were playing against the Seattle Wolverines. I swore that if we won, I'd tell Bella how I felt. Needless to say, I was going out of my mind with nerves as we sat in the locker room, listening as Coach Clapp finished up his speech.

"Alright, now let's get out there, and show those wolverines why they're lower on the food chain!" We all hopped up and put our hand together. I yelled.

"Alright guys, 'cougars' on 3. 1! 2! 3!"

"COUGARS!" the team yelled. We walked towards the locker room door and I stood next to Edward, waiting for Eric Yorkie to announce us in.

"You ready for this dude? Final high school basketball game of our lives." Edward said.

"Been ready for a while." We pounded our fists together just as we heard Eric yelling into the microphone.

"And now! Your four time state champions, the Forks High Cougars!" the entire gym let out a deafening roar as we ran in. I glanced over to where the cheerleaders were jumping and yelling on the sidelines. I caught Bella's gaze and winked. She blushed and smiled.

I went to the center of the court and shook hands with the other team captain. Well, actually we just kind of glared at each other and squeezed the other's hand to see who caved first. He did. I smirked and got ready to jump for the ball, passing it to Edward who sped up the court and shot a basket. The crowd went wild. I high-fived him and ran to the other end of the court. I stole from the other team and made my way back to their basket. A big guy got in my way; I looked around to find that no one was open. I leapt into the air and shot. The ball flew over the other guy's hands and went in. Three more points for us.

By half time, we were winning 36- 27. We sat on the benches and watched the girls do their half-time routine. Their routine involved a lot of hip rolling and watching Bella was driving me crazy. I looked over to see Edward drooling in the direction of Rose. I got up and smacked his head.

"What?" he asked innocently. I just shook my head. The buzzer sounded and we stepped onto the court for the second half. Through the screaming I heard Emmett's booming voice from the stands.

"Let's go Jazz! Kick some ass little brother!" Rose called. Then I heard another voice, one that sounded like bells chiming.

"Come on Jasper!" I looked over at Bella who was smiling hugely in my direction. All the motivation I needed to totally blow the other team away was in that smile. Both teams played fiercely, though we were the victors. There were five seconds left and I had the ball. I could see Edward trying to get open because the other team had me double-teamed, but there was no help for me. I faked left, swerved right and shot. The ball rolled around the edge of the hoop for what seemed like minutes. The gym was dead silent, then the ball dropped into the net, and the sound coming from the gym could have woken the dead. Edward ran over to be and pulled me into a hug before running over to Rose to make out. I saw a flash of brown hair out of the corner of my eye and saw Bella running towards me.

"Congratulations!" she yelled as she leapt into my arms. I held her tight around the waist and spun her around. When I set her down, I didn't let go. We stared into each other's eyes and I could feel myself leaning closer.

"Bella I-" Our faces were inches away from each other when Rose jumped on my back smiling like an idiot. Emmett grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder, yelling at the top of his lungs and making Bella laugh. Rose got off my back and hugged me tightly.

"You were about to kiss her weren't you?" she whispered. I blushed and nodded. See what this girl did to me? She made me blush. Rose smirked.

"We're all going to Mike's to celebrate, you're coming right?" I nodded. Mike had been throwing a party after the final game of the season, win or lose, since he'd joined the team.

**BPOV**

_Oh my god_. I had been so close to kissing Jasper. I had felt his breath on my face, and then Rose and Emmett came running to ruin the moment. Rose apologized several times; I told her I wasn't mad. And I wasn't, in fact it was probably for the best. Being rejected in front of the entire gym would not have been a good time. We showered and changed into our clothes for Mike's party. We touched up our hair and makeup before walking out of the girl's locker room to find the guys waiting for us.

I nearly stopped in my tracks when I saw Jasper. He had on dark jeans that looked like they'd been specially made for him and a black t-shirt that clearly showed his muscles. We all got into Emmett's jeep and headed out. Pretty much the entire school was there, dancing and mingling. Rose and Alice immediately pulled their boyfriends to the living room to dance, while Jasper and I opted for drinks first. We snagged a couple beers from the kitchen and after about two minutes, Lauren Mallory came over and draped herself all over Jasper. I looked away in disgust. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but my jealousy was more powerful than my sympathy for him at the moment. Lauren dragged him to go dance and Rose popped up next to me while Edward got her a drink.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm drinking." I said, stating the obvious.

"I'm talking about the fact that Jasper is dancing with the slut and you're sitting here looking miserable. Go grab a guy to dance and make my brother jealous!" I rolled my eyes, but it was a good idea. If I wanted results, I had to make them happen. I noticed a guy I didn't know by the fridge and walked over to him. He was cute, but he had nothing on Jasper. He had sandy blonde hair and light green eyes. I walked up to him and smiled flirtatiously. He returned the smile.

"Hi. I'm Bella" his smile grew.

"James." I figured he was new, since I certainly had never met him before.

"Wanna dance?" he nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room, making sure we were in a spot that Jasper would be able to see us. The song changed to something with a steady beat. _Perfect_. James grabbed my hips and we began swaying to the beat of the music. I noticed Jasper watching from the corner of my eye and smiled to myself. Occasionally I would drop down, and slowly make my way back up James's body, grinding my ass against his jean-clad crotch. I glanced over at Rose who looked at Jasper then back at me and smiled evilly. The song ended and I excused myself from James and Rose immediately pulled me aside. Her smile was so large; I thought her face would crack.

"That was amazing! It totally worked. Just keep dancing with that guy and Jasper will be ready to explode!" I laughed, drank another beer down and returned to dancing with James for the rest of the new song.

I kept an eye on Jasper, and his face got more and more red with anger as the night went on. James gradually became more handsy, though I couldn't bring myself to stop him. As his hands roamed across my torso, grazing dangerously close to the bottom of my breasts, I felt his lips ghost over the skin of my neck. The alcohol was starting to get to me, me being a lightweight and all, and without even realizing what I was doing, I had closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. I hadn't been kissed like this since Edward and I were together, and to be honest, I missed it. His hands began to journey back up my torso when he was jerked away and I almost fell from the sudden lack of support. A hand grabbed my arm roughly and I was dragged out of the house and into an empty part of the yard along the side of the house.

"Bella what the _fuck_ was that?" Jasper hissed through his teeth, his face showing more anger than I'd ever seen on him.

"What do you mean? I was just dancing." I defended, and he scoffed at me.

"That was certainly not dancing. That looked more like foreplay."

"It was not! I was dancing like everyone else in there."

"Oh please, you were a few moans away from spreading your legs for him on the first flat surface you could find." Before he could say anything else, I pulled my hand back and whipped it across his face with a resounding _SMACK_.

"How dare you." I growled out.

"How dare _I_? You look like slut Bells. Just whisper a few nice words in your ear and a guy's got you for the night, right? Is that all I need to do to get you?" I reeled back, tears forming in my eyes, feeling as though he had been the one to slap _me_. I quickly wiped the tears away before they could fall and stood up tall, chin jutted stubbornly, all the while feeling like my heart was breaking.

"That's really what you think of me?" his silence was confirmation enough, "I'm sorry that that is your opinion of me, but to be completely honest, I was just trying to get your attention." I admitted, now realizing how shitty I'd been acting tonight. Here I was, claiming to be in love with my best friend, and I was all over some random guy just to get a reaction out of him.

"Yeah, well you had it. You _always_ fucking have it, so why did you need it tonight?"

"Because I love you." I confessed in a whisper. He was quiet for a couple minutes, until I finally looked up at him.

"Well isn't that just dandy." He said bitterly before stalking off around another side of the house. The tears came now before I could stop them. _He rejected me. _I just professed my love for him, and he brushed it off like I was talking about the weather_. _I took several stuttering breaths, trying to calm myself down enough to walk back inside. I slowly approached our group, taking extra care not to look at Jasper.

"Hey Bells! Where-" Emmett's question cut off as soon as he saw me.

"Em, can you take me home?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible in the noisy celebration, my voice shaking from the effort to contain the utter heartbreak I was feeling.

"Uh, yeah no problem." He said, sensing I didn't want to talk about what was going on. "Guys I'll drop Bella off and come back for you. Sound good?"

"Yeah man, that's fine." Edward said, giving me a sad smile.

"Come on Bella." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out to his car. We drove in silence with my forehead resting against the window.

"You wanna talk about it Jelly Belly?" Emmett asked quietly as he pulled into my driveway.

"Long story short, I told Jasper I love him, and he pretty much called me a slut." I said, knowing that if I relived what just happened, I would no longer be able to control the sobs fighting to break free.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett snarled and I shook my head timidly. He was out of the car and grabbing me up into his arms faster than I thought possible. I clutched him tightly, breathing in the comforting scent of my best friend as he carried me into my house.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked as he set me down on my bed and began taking off my shoes.

"He had the night shift after the game tonight." I explained. "Hey Em, I know you want to play 'let's comfort Bella,' but do you mind if I just let this one sink in on my own?" He looked at me confused. "The guy I love –my best friend- just harshly ignored my declaration, I'd kind of like a little bit of time to process that."

"Sure Bells. Just call me if you need anything." I thanked him, curling up on my side, waiting to hear the front door shut before I let the sobs rip through me, no longer able to suppress them.

* * *

**Just a reminder, I put any outfits I can on my profile, so if you're curious they're there. It's mostly the girls clothing. Also, please continue with the feedback. I'd love to know if you guys are liking these rewrites. **

**-AthenaRowena**


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

I wanted to punch something, preferably that douche Bella was dancing with all night. Why the fuck did she think she needed to use him to get my attention. She always had my attention, whether she was dancing with some asshole or biting her damn nails. I was so fucking _angry_ with her. I wanted to hate her. Why did she feel the need to try and make me jealous? If she'd just _told_ me she loved me without the games I wouldn't have acted like a complete jackass, she wouldn't have gone home in tears, and we'd probably be making out against Mike's house right about now. But no, she chose to act like every other girl and fuck with my head until jealousy forced me to make a move. _Well guess what Bella, I made the wrong fucking move, and now we're both miserable._

But I couldn't hate her. I was sure as fuck angry with her though. But I couldn't help but hate myself a little for completely disregarding her when she told me she loved me, _and_ calling her a slut on top of that. I was such a fucking idiot. I wanted to just go back to the end of the game, tell Emmett and Rose to go the fuck away and tell Bells that I love her, that I've always loved her. She'd looked so completely broken when she'd come back inside after our fight that I wanted to grab her and tell her that I didn't care about how she'd acted tonight, that I wanted her anyway, I loved her anyway.

"Hey Jasper." Rose's suspicious voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"What Rose?" I snapped.

"Why did Emmett just text me to tell me I'd be an only child as soon as he got back here?" Fuck. Of course Bella would have told Emmett what happened. And now, I'm going to die.

"It's none of your business Rose." I said, getting ready to just walk home. No way I was going to risk an encounter with a raging Emmett tonight.

"It doesn't happen to have anything to do with why Bella looked like someone had just run over her puppy, does it?" she persisted, following me out the front door.

"I said it's none of your fucking business Rose. Drop it." I growled, not looking back at her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" she snapped back and I spun around to face her, noticing that Edward and Alice had also followed us out.

"Just once, can I _please_ deal with something without all of you having to get involved. I mean, my god! We are the most codependent group of teenagers I've ever met! One of gets a fucking paper cut and everyone and their mother has to be there to put the band-aid on." The three of them just stared at me in shock as I caught Emmett's jeep out of the corner of my eye. Just fucking great.

"I'm walking home. For _once_ would you all just let me sort out my thoughts on my own?" I began walking again, leaving my stunned friends and sister behind me. I was hoping to at least get around the corner without Emmett seeing me.

"Jasper!" his threatening yell let me know I had not been successful. I had barely turned around to try to calmly ask him to not kick my ass when his fist connected with my face. A collective gasp rose from the accumulating crowd gathered outside the house.

"Where the _fuck_ do you get off calling Bella a slut?" he didn't give me a chance to respond before his fist swung again and I had a busted lip. "The girl is in _love_ with you, and you just ignore her? Yell at her for trying to get you to grow some balls and actually do something?"

"Emm-"

"Shut up, Jasper. The only person you should be explaining yourself to is at home, curled up in a ball, trying to keep herself together because her _best friend_, just brushed her off like she was nothing."

"Jazz." I heard Rose whisper, closer to us now, "tell me you didn't actually do that. Please tell me you let the girl you love walk away thinking you thought she was nothing but a common slut." Their words were cutting into me like a white-hot knife.

"It's not like she's completely innocent here!" I challenged, trying to hide my shame at my own actions tonight, "She was all over that random guy just to get my attention. If she loved me, why not just tell me? Why try to make me jealous?"

"She's been waiting for you to say or do something, _anything_, for years! She was terrified of being rejected by her best friend and look what happened? She was right!" Rose screeched at me. "She didn't even want to make you jealous tonight. I told her to do it because I am so fucking _sick_ of watching you two try to hide your feelings for each other! If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, I told her to do it."

"But you didn't make her." I said weakly, beginning to regret my actions more and more as Rose helped me up.

"You better make this right." Emmett said, getting in my face. "She may not have made the greatest decision tonight, but at least she had the balls to finally be honest and tell you how she felt." Edward and Alice joined us as we made our way to Em's truck.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna walk home, clear my head."

"Okay. Be careful." Rose said quietly, offering me a soft smile. They drove off and I began my walk home as I wallowed in my own stupidity.

**BPOV**

I eventually calmed down and stopped crying before falling asleep and proceeding to mope around my house the entire weekend. Dad definitely noticed something was up, but he knew that I'd come to him if I ever needed to talk. I appreciated him giving me my space, and I assumed Emmett had passed along my desire to be alone since I hadn't heard more than a '_hope you're okay_' from all of them. Well, almost all of them. I was so angry with myself for how I'd acted at that party. I shouldn't have tried to make Jasper jealous. I should have just done what Rose has been bugging me to do for months and told Jasper I loved him, without the games.

When Rose picked me up on Monday, Jasper was absent from the car, having opted to take his Ducati, despite it being freezing outside. He was distant with all of us when we were back in school, although I did notice him sporting a black eye and a busted lip, so I guess Emmett hadn't stayed completely out of it. It also didn't help that James showed up as the new kid at school and flirted shamelessly with me, despite my blatant refusal to respond to any of his attempts to engage me in conversation. Jasper was seething all day and I swear I heard him growl a couple times when James would talk to me. I had no feelings for James, but he definitely had an effect on Jasper.

I was miserable all day, and by the time lunch rolled around, everyone in the school knew why. Some people looked at me with pity, knowing the guy I loved had rejected me, and some looked at me like I'd had it coming. Then of course, there was Lauren, who just smirked at me every time she saw me. In her mind, she'd won.

"Perfect, little Bella finally got knocked down a peg." She'd hissed in my ear during history, making sure Jasper had heard it as well.

A few times during the day, I'd caught Jasper gazing at me with what looked like disgust, making me feel worse, and reinforcing my self-hatred. I'd been making my way to my locker after gym to grab my books and meet Rose at her car when James cornered me. He'd somehow backed me up against the wall of lockers, a hand on either side of my head, effectively trapping me.

"You've been avoiding me Bella. I thought we were getting along the other night." His voice was husky, and made me very uncomfortable.

"James, about the other night. I'm really sorry if I lead you on, but-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"I get it Bella, you're shy. It's okay, I like a quiet girl. It's the innocent ones that are the dirtiest." He whispered.

"Of course." A third voice cut in. James and I both looked over to see Jasper; anger evident in his eyes as he walked right passed us.

"Jasper, wait!" I called after him after finally getting away from James.

"Bella, I'm really not interested in anything you have to say to me." He said, not even turning around.

"Yeah you made that very clear the other night. Can you please just talk to me?"

"Alright Bella, what do you want to talk about? Our recent win? The upcoming auditions? The weather? It is quite chilly today." He's finally turned to face me once we'd reached an empty hallway.

"Jasper-"

"Oh I know! Let's talk about your super fun head games or your little confession the other night." I met his glare with one of my own. I got that he was angry, but he had no right to mock my feelings for him.

"_My little confession?_" he seemed to pause, realizing his mistake. "You can be angry with me for trying to make you jealous, and believe me, I regret how I acted that night. But don't you dare, for one second think that you have any right to treat my feelings like they're nothing. I was _terrified_ of rejection and I went about getting your attention all wrong, and I'll admit that. But I put myself out there and told you how I felt, and you brushed me off like I was _nothing_. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" he went to speak, but I wasn't finished, "you're supposed to be one of my best friends, and you couldn't even talk to me with respect. And yeah, maybe I didn't deserve your respect with how I was acting, but the second I told you I love you, you could have at least done me the favor of acknowledging what I'd said besides 'isn't that dandy'."

"And what exactly was I supposed to say? It's not like you'd been making your feelings for me obvious up until then. Besides, you are just a _phenomenal_ actress." He said, his tone full of snark.

"You really think I would tell you I loved you just to keep you from getting angry at me? How low of an opinion must you have of me to actually believe I would do that." I could feel the tears welling up, but I refused to let him see me cry. "You think I haven't seen the looks of disgust you've been sending me all day? How long have you been hiding those, huh?" try as I might to stop them, the tears began to fall.

I looked down at my feet, trying to get my hair to fall in front of my face. I didn't want him to see his effect on me. If this was how he was going to treat me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Bells" his voice had lost its hard edge, "can you look at me please?" I stubbornly kept my head down, discreetly trying to wipe the tears from my face.

"You don't disgust me. You could never disgust me. I've been repulsed by myself for how I treated you the other night, and the things I said to you." I felt his arms wrap around me, surrounding me in a warmth that was uniquely Jasper. "You're my best friend Bella. I was mat at you, and I reacted poorly, but I never meant to make you feeling like you were nothing. You're everything to me." My body shook with soft sobs that I could no longer hold in as his hand rubbed soothingly up and down my back

"It hurt, Jasper. I told you I love you, and you walked away." My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I know darlin'. I never should have walked away. I should have stayed right there, and told you I love you right back." I stiffened, "better yet, I should have said it right after the game like I'd wanted to." I tried to remain with my head buried in his chest, but his hand came up under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him, a thumb wiping the tears from my cheek.

"I love you Bella. I've loved you since I was eleven years old, and I'm sorry it took me so long to finally say it. I guess you've always been braver than me." His eyes held nothing but sincerity. I knew I should have been furious with him for what he'd said to me the night of the party, but the only reaction that came to mind when he uttered those three little words was to kiss him with everything I had. So I did.

* * *

**Bring on the feedback. But please keep it constructive. If this story or my writing is not for you, that's fine, just stop reading. I promise I won't be offended. But if you're here just to shit on me, take it someplace else. I respect everyone's opinion, but I'm not looking to get ripped apart every time I post something. **

**On a happier note, I've been working on some stuff for my other stories, so I should have something new posted soon. :) **

**-AthenaRowena**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I'd been worried when I realized Bella had been taking way too long to get her books and had been about to go back into the school to get her, when Edward pointed out that Jasper's bike was still here and he was also nowhere to be found. I just hoped those two were actually talking to each other and not fighting again. It had only been a few days since the Mike's party, but already I could see how their separation was affecting them. I never should have told Bella to make Jasper jealous, I should have just kept my nose out of their business and let them get together when they were ready.

"I swear if they come out and she's crying again, your brother is dead." Emmett told me quietly.

When Bella and Jasper finally did emerge, there were tearstains on her face from where her eye makeup had run, but she was smiling. They both were. They were smiling with swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and hands clasped tightly together. Jasper motioned wordlessly to his bike and I nodded, remembering his outburst at the party about our group of friends.

"Guys let's give them time to talk this out. They'll come to us when they're ready." They all agreed, albeit somewhat hesitantly, and we watched as Jasper drove him and Bella off towards the Swan's house.

Mom was there when I got home, cutting up apples in the kitchen with the jar of peanut butter in front of her.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" she asked, glancing up with a smile.

"Not bad." I said, grabbing a piece of apple from the cutting board.

"Is everyone still talking about the game?" well, they were talking about that night, but certainly not the game.

"Yeah, but the excitement was starting to die down by the end of the day."

"Where's your brother? I expected to hear his bike by now. God I hate that thing. I have no idea how your father ever talked me into buying him that death trap." I smiled at my mother.

"He's over at Bella's, said they needed to talk about something." Mom gave me a bemused look.

"He finally going to tell her how he feels?"

"Who knows? He's been spineless up until now." I said, trying to hide any residual anger towards my brother for the way he acted on Friday. Obviously our parents hadn't heard what had happened. They loved Bella and if she and Jasper really _were_ making up right now, there was no way I was ever going to tell them what went down.

"Well, here's hopin' that boy gets his head out of his ass and tells that girl he loves her." We toasted, clinking our apple slices together.

**JPOV**

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I mumbled between every kiss I placed on Bella's sweet-tasting lips. Remorse had hit me like a freight train when we'd gotten to Bella's house, and I was extremely thankful that Charlie was working a double today. We hadn't made it passed the living room, and if the Chief walked in on us now, there was no way I'd live to see tomorrow. Bella was on her back on the couch with me hovering over her, her legs wrapped firmly around my waist. Years of pent up feelings of love and frustration had us fiercely assaulting each other's mouths, with apologies and declarations of love whispered each time our lips disconnected.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." She whimpered as her lips made their way, nipping and sucking down my throat as I let out a groan.

I knew we still needed to talk about everything, but I couldn't get myself to stop. This was what I'd wanted for the past seven years, there's no way I was pausing. Especially when Bella's hand found purchase in my hair, running her hands through it, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I ground my hips against her and she gasped, allowing my tongue to slip passed her lips and explore her delicious mouth. We continued to grind against each other, panting heavily until my phone chirped loudly from my pocket, breaking us from our trance. I quickly fished my phone out of my jeans and read the message from Rose.

_I'm sorry! I know you're with Bella. Mom wanted me to tell you to be home for dinner in 10. I'm sorry!_

I sighed heavily, resting my head in the crook of Bella's neck, trying to calm my body down. I hadn't even realized it had gotten so late, but when I finally looked up, it was dark outside.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the room.

"No, mom just wants me home for dinner." She nodded, "I'm sorry, I said we were going to talk and then this happens."

"I'm not exactly complaining." She said with a smirk, "But you're right. We really should talk." We both sat up, trying to straighten ourselves out before standing up.

"I'll call you after dinner and we'll talk. Maybe you can even sing your audition song for me." I said with a smile as she walked me to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." She said with a quiet giggle.

"I love you." I said, taking her face in my hands and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too. Tell your parents I said hi." I nodded and walked out of the house to my bike.

When I got home, dinner was already on the table, so I quickly sat down across from Rose. She offered me a soft smile, before her gaze zeroed in on a spot near my jaw, her eyes lighting up with something akin to amusement.

"So Jasper, I already grilled your sister. How was school?" mom asked as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"It was fine. This morning sucked, but the day got better."

"Clearly." Dad said, chuckling when I gave him a confused look.

"And how's Bella?" mom asked, the same smirk present on her face as on Rose and dad's.

"She's fine." I would never be thankful enough that my parents didn't know about how I'd treated Bella after the game.

"And her lips? How are those doing?" Rose snickered.

"What?" I asked, feeling a blush work its way to my face. Dad cleared his throat and pointed to my neck. Using the blank screen of my phone as a mirror, I caught a glimpse of two, decent-sized hickeys along my throat.

"Holy shit." My family cracked up at my whispered swear, and this time a full on blush reared its ugly head. "Alright yes, Bella and I are together. Can we please not make a huge deal out of this?" I pleaded.

"Oh but sweetheart it is a big deal. You've been in love with Bella since we moved here. We're very happy for you." Mom said, trying to control her giggles.

"Thanks." I mumbled, digging into my food.

**BPOV**

When Jasper called that night, we finally got the chance to actually talk. Our conversation started off with several minutes of overlapping apologies, after which we had a real discussion, coming to the conclusion that our insecurities sucked. We realized that if we wanted a relationship between us to work, we couldn't be afraid to talk to each other about what we were feeling, without head games or anger. We would have to be mature, and tell each other when something was bothering us, so we could work it out together. Once we'd gotten the heavy stuff out of the way, I spent a good five minutes laughing in Jasper's ear after he told me about dinner with his family, eventually apologizing for the hickeys. I hadn't even noticed I'd given him any. When we hung up, I immediately checked for any love bites of my own before dad got home. Luckily, I was clean.

People didn't seem surprised the next day at school when Jasper and I walked in, hands clasped together tightly. I was under a constant glare from Lauren, while Jasper was getting the same treatment from James. That wasn't my problem today though. Auditions for the musical were after school and absolutely nothing could be done to calm my nerves.

"Stop freaking out," Jasper whispered in my ear at lunch, placing a hand over my jiggling knee, "You've been practicing for weeks, you know the song, you know the monologue, and you're going to do an amazing job today."

"Thank you." I whispered back, taking a deep breath and kissing him gently. I was rewarded with his gorgeous smile. When the final bell rang and Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way to the theatre, promising the others we'd meet them at the Cullen's after auditions. I could tell Jasper was nervous by the way he kept fidgeting, but he was trying to keep it under control, knowing how nervous I was. He squeezed my hand, bringing my attention to him.

"Relax. You're gonna do fine." I nodded, but still couldn't rid myself of nerves. Emmett was completely at ease on the other side of us and James was glaring from across the theatre. I hadn't even known he was auditioning. _Awesome._ Mrs. Gillian, the director walked in, and immediately began calling names for people to go up on stage and 'wow' her. The first few people where okay, not the greatest.

"Emmett Cullen" she called and Emmett hopped up on the stage. He cleared his throat and began the standard audition introduction.

"Hi, my name is Emmett Cullen, I'm a senior and I'll be auditioning for the role of Harold Zidler." Mrs. Gillian nodded and he took a deep breath before his bass voice rang through the theatre, going through the words of 'The Show Must Go On'. Once he'd finished the song, he performed his monologue, seeming completely comfortable in the role. He nodded, indicating he was finished and Mrs. Gillian thanked him. He looked to Jasper and me and we shot him a thumbs up. He grinned widely and walked over to the group of people who'd already gone.

"James Davis" James walked onto the stage, looking cocky and began speaking.

"My name is James Davis, I'm a senior and I'll be auditioning for the role of Christian. And getting it." Jasper scoffed and I coughed, trying to hide my giggle. He sang through 'Your Song' and although he had a good voice, there was no emotion behind it. And he sounded like he was pushing a little too much. After James walked off the stage, a few more people went and then Jasper was called. He walked up and smiled, Mrs. Gillian returning it.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Hale, I'm a senior, and I'll be auditioning for Christian." He took a deep breath and glanced over at me, and I shot him an encouraging smile. Just like James, he went through 'Your Song', followed by the assigned monologue for Christian. He sounded amazing, as per usual, finally walking off stage to join Emmett. Finally my name was called and I walked to center stage. I looked to Jasper and Emmett, both of them nodding at me with a reassuring smile.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm a senior and I'll be auditioning for the role of Satine." I took a deep breath and began the first few verses of 'One Day I'll Fly Away', continuing with the monologue afterwards. I breathed and smiled before walking off the stage towards the guys. Jasper's arm wrapped around me once I'd sat down and he placed a kiss on my temple.

"You were amazing. That was beautiful." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You were amazing too." he leaned down and kissed me, only to be interrupted by James plopping down next to me, and putting a hand on my knee. I'm pretty sure Jasper growled.

"So Bella, maybe we should start practicing since you're obviously going to be Satine, and I'm the only one good enough to be Christian." I grimaced, though he seemed not to notice, he was too busy staring my legs and chest.

"Actually James, I thought Jasper was amazing, and I think he has just as much chance, if not more, of getting Christian." He sneered in Jasper's direction.

"We'll see." And he got up.

**JPOV**

After everyone had auditioned with their songs and monologues, Mrs. Gillian excused us and informed us that the cast list would be up by tomorrow at lunch. Emmett drove us over to the Cullen's where we told everyone about auditions and James. They were all extremely annoyed by him and we were all praying he didn't get Christian. We decided to watch the movie to refresh our memory of the plot line and characters. Within the first ten minutes, we were all singing along with the movie and laughing at each other. Edward, Rose and Alice certainly weren't blessed with choral talent, let me tell you. After the movie, Rose drove Bella home and I walked her to the door, kissing her softly. We continued for a few minutes before Rose honked on the horn, startling us out of our own little world. Bella blushed and I chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." She stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you."

"And I you." She smiled and walked through the door. When I got back in the car, Rose was smiling hugely.

"You two are just too cute." I rolled my eyes as she drove off towards our house.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke up nervous the day the cast list was to go up and I couldn't help but feel anxious. Jasper kept insisting that I got the lead, but there was no way I was taking his totally biased word until I saw the list. By 5th period lunch, I was jumping with nerves and excitement. Jasper and Emmett were laughing at me as we approached the list, but I didn't care.

_Moulin Rouge Cast list_

_Satine -Isabella Swan_

_Christian- Jasper_ _Hale_

_Toulouse- Tyler Crowley_

_Harold Zidler- Emmett Cullen_

_The Duke- James Davis_

_Unconscious Argentinean- Mike Newton_

_Sadie- Jessica Stanley_

_Marie- Angela Weber_

I squealed and wrapped my arms around Jasper. He laughed and spun me around.

"I told you." He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to hug Emmett who was celebrating by doing his personal happy dance. Jessica and Angela were congratulating me when someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see James with a sly grin on his face.

"Well Bella, it looks you're gonna be mine anyway seeing as I'm the Duke." Emmett began laughing out loud.

"Dude, have you ever even _seen_ Moulin Rouge? Everyone knows that the Duke ends up getting his ass kicked by Zidler in the end." James simply scoffed and walked away.

"Psh, yeah. That's what I thought." Emmett said after him.

There was always a cast meeting after school the day the list went up. It was pretty much for Mrs. Gillian and our stage manager Katie to go over the tentative rehearsal schedule and make sure everyone had put down the correct email and phone number on the cast contact list. After school, the three of us made our way into the theatre, my hand held firmly in Jasper's. We went through the normal motions of the meeting and Mrs. Gillian let the majority of the cast go, unless they felt like staying to hear the leads do a quick run-through of our songs. Jasper and I started off with 'Elephant Love Medley', before moving onto 'Come What May'.

"Absolutely perfect! You two have wonderful chemistry. Take a break. Emmett! James! We're starting 'Like a Virgin'." We heard Mrs. Gillian call as Jasper lead me out of the theatre and the door shut behind us.

"I just want some air." He explained as he led me into the tiny alcove between the backstage door and the dressing rooms. I wasn't buying it, and my suspicions were confirmed when he rounded on me, lips firmly attaching to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to get closer to him. His response was eager and passionate as he backed me up until he had me against the wall, his arms wrapped around my waist. My fingers tangled themselves in his soft hair and the passion of our kiss grew with every second.

Finally after several minutes, we pulled away for air. His lips immediately went to my neck. He sucked at the sensitive spot just below my ear and was awarded with a moan from me. I pulled his body closer to me so every part of him was touching me. His hands played with the hem of my shirt before sliding beneath the fabric and gliding along the skin of my stomach and hips. I ground my hips against his and he moaned against my neck. His lips returned to mine, blinding me with his passion. Our breath was now coming in pants and our hands were eager on each other's body. His hands were traveling up towards my chest when Emmett's voice called from around the corner, effectively stopping us in our tracks, which I'm sure were headed somewhere fantastic.

"Jazz, Bells! Gillian wants you back in for your solo songs." Jasper sighed and backed away from me.

"Thanks Em, we're coming." _Not the way I wanted us to be._ We straightened ourselves out and he grabbed my hand and walked us back into the theatre. Jasper hopped back on stage first and started on 'Your Song'.

"Very good Jasper, stay up there. We're going to go through your parts of 'El Tango de Roxanne', then Bella I want to hear 'One Day I'll Fly Away'." We nodded and I continued to watch Jasper from my spot next to Emmett until it was my turn. The big goofball turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So what were you and Jazz doing back there in the lonely alcove all alone?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled, but blushed, giving us away while he just chuckled.

I felt someone's stare burning a hole in the back of my head so I turned around to find James starting at me intensely, just like Jasper sometimes did. But when Jasper stared at me like that, I just went weak in the knees. When James did it, it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I didn't even know why he was here anymore, he only had the one song to sing with Emmett and it was over. Emmett must have noticed my discomfort and turned around, giving James a menacing glare until James turned to look somewhere else.

"Thanks Em." he nodded.

"No problem. I don't like that guy. He gives off a bad vibe."

"Good job Jasper. Bella sweetie, let's run through 'Fly' and onto 'Sparkling Diamonds' real quick and then you guys can get out of here." I nodded at Gillian's instructions and took Jasper's place as he left the stage. I went through my songs as quickly as possible, before Mrs. Gillian released us to go home. Honestly, I think we were all still in shock at our luck in securing these roles for our senior show.

* * *

**BPOV**

School and rehearsals continued to go well until Christmas Break. We had two weeks off and went back two days after New Years. We'd be working with costumes and a full set when we returned to school, even though opening night wasn't set until March, Mrs. Gillian wanted us to be comfortable in our settings, and that included our attire. I for one was grateful, seeing as acting from front of a shit-ton of people in nothing but a corset and booty-shorts would take some getting used to.

When Christmas Eve came around, my dad and I settled in for our favorite holiday. I cooked us steak and baked potatoes for dinner, the same Christmas meal we've had ever since I could eat solid food. We talked about the show and dad managed to get on the topic of Jasper.

"So you and Jasper huh?" he asked casually. We'd finally tackled the awkward 'my dad caught us making out on the couch' moment the other day. I blushed and nodded.

"Took you two long enough." My head snapped up. _How had he known?_ He just chuckled lightly.

"Come on Bells. You think I can't tell when my own daughter is in love? I'm happy for you Jelly Belly. So long as he treats you right and makes you happy." I smiled at his old nickname for me.

"Thanks dad. I am happy, Japer's good to me. You ready for dessert?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed and got the apple pie. We ate it quickly and went into the living room to exchange gifts.

Dad and I were simple people and only got each other a few gifts. I got him a huge Seattle Seahawks fleece blanket and tickets to an AC/DC concert. I got him two so he could take Charlotte with him. They'd been dating for about six months and she was a nice woman and she was very pretty. Of course she could have three heads and twenty eyes and I'd still like her as long as she made my dad happy. When I told him to take her, he understood it was my acceptance of her.

"Thanks Bells." Dad said smiling as he handed me three presents.

The first one was large and I unwrapped it to find a macbook. I glared at him, silently telling him he'd spent too much. The next one was an iPhone, again, too much, and the last was from both him and Charlotte and it was a gift certificate for a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I thanked him and we settled down on the couch. We watched Miracle on 34th Street, just like we always did. Dad had his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We both ended up falling asleep on the couch, just like when I was little.

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" We were both startled awake by our front door slamming, and two booming voices calling in perfect unison. Dad and I looked at each other and sighed. _The McCartys were here_. Emmett bolted into the room first and pulled me into a huge hug. When he finally released me, his mother and father had entered the room.

"Morning Charlie, Jingle Bells." Dan McCarty laughed at his own nickname for me.

"Morning Dan, morning Karen." I said, hugging each of them.

Emmett was exactly like his father, just younger. They even had the same dimples, and Karen was a kind woman who had turned both her husband and son into the teddy bears they were today. We always had breakfast with the McCartys on Christmas morning. Karen and I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and laughed as the guys shoveled it into their mouths. After breakfast I got changed into acceptable clothing and threw my hair up into a bun. Dad and the McCartys left to pick up Charlotte and meet the Cullens and the Hales for lunch. Emmett and I hopped into his jeep and headed to the Cullen's to exchange gifts with everyone.

Emmett led the way through the Cullen's front door and I was greeted with the sight of the love of my life waiting for me. I immediately went over to him and sat on his lap, kissing his lips softly.

"Merry Christmas." I breathed.

"Merry Christmas darlin'." he said, smiling back at me.

"Finally!" Alice called. "Present time!" everyone settled into the Cullen's living room and we began handing out the gifts.

Rose got Edward new recording equipment for his piano. I got him a new book of sheet music filled with some of his favorite classical songs that he had yet to learn. Jasper got him a $50 gift certificate to the sporting goods store. Emmett got him tickets to a Beatles dedication concert. And Alice got him a bunch of new clothes, which just made him laugh.

Rose got a beautiful ruby necklace from Edward, a bunch of new professional art supplies from me, a huge set of body lotions and stuff from Alice, a $150 gift certificate to the mall from Jasper, and a bunch of DVD's from Emmett.

Alice got a new sketchbook from Edward, a bunch of new materials and patterns for clothes from me, tickets to fashion week in New York from Emmett, a book of coupons made by Rose filled with fun stuff for them to do together, and every season of Project Runway on DVD from Jasper.

Emmett got a bunch of new video games from Jasper, a new platinum silver watch from Alice, a ton of new CD's from Edward, a digital camera from Rose, and I made him a scrapbook filled with pictures from the time our mom's were pregnant all the way to this year.

Jasper got and autographed basketball signed by his favorite team from Edward, a new phone from Rose, a collection of all his favorite old movies from Alice, an iPod touch from Emmett, and two tickets to Spring Awakening on Broadway from me.

I got a ton of new clothes from Alice; she even managed to sneak in some skimpier pieces from Victoria's Secret, that tricky little pixie. I got tickets to Of Monsters and Men in Seattle from Emmett, with a promise to take him with me. Edward got me a new copy of Wuthering Heights since mine was so old it had full chapters missing. Rose got me a collection of my favorite musicals on DVD and Jasper got me a stunning, delicate rose gold ring with a small charm that had our initials engraved in it. I thanked them all and gave Jasper a big kiss.

We spent the rest of the day being lazy, watching movies, drinking hot chocolate, and pigging out on pizza, while planning our quiet New Years away from all the high school parties.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize if there are any typos. Sometimes my eyes make me think I'm better than I am.**

**Reviews are love.**

**-AthenaRowena**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up nervous. Today the cast list was going up and I couldn't help but feel anxious. Jasper kept insisting that I got the lead, but I could believe him until I saw the list. By 5th period lunch, I was jumping with excitement. Jasper and Emmett were laughing at me but I didn't care. We approached the cast list and looked down the list.

_Moulin Rouge Cast list_

_Satine -Isabella Swan_

_Christian- Jasper_

_Hale_

_Toulouse- Tyler Crowley_

_Harold Zidler- Emmett Cullen_

_The Duke- James Davis_

_Unconscious Argentinean- Mike Newton_

_Sadie- Jessica Stanley_

_Marie- Angela Weber_

I squealed and wrapped my arms around Jasper. He laughed and spun me around.

"I told you." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to hug Emmett who was celebrating by doing his personal happy dance. I was being congratulated by Jessica and Angela when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see James with a smirk on his face. Jasper and Emmett were immediately at my side with Jasper's arm around my waist.

"Well Bella, it looks you're gonna be mine anyway seeing as I'm the Duke." Emmett began laughing out loud

"Dude have you ever watched Moulin Rouge? Everyone knows that the Duke ends up getting his ass kicked by Zidler in the end." James simply scoffed and walked away. "Psh, yeah. That's what I thought." Emmett said after him.

Our first rehearsal was after school. The three of us made our way into the theatre, my hand held firmly in Jasper's. Mrs. Gillian wanted Jasper and I to try out "Come What May" first to test our chemistry on stage. Jasper and I walked on stage and Jasper looked directly into my eyes. The music started and he grabbed both my hands in his, never breaking eye contact. His velvety voice filled the theatre.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

I took a deep breath and began to sing

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Then he sang again, by now I had tears pricking at the back of my eyes. His gaze turned loving and intense at the same time.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

Then my voice joined his and we finished the song in perfect harmony.

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Til the end of time (Until the end of time)_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

A single tear escaped my eyes and he wiped it away. He stared into each other's eyes until Mrs. Gillian's clapping and loud voice pulled us from our little bubble.

"Absolutely perfect! You two have wonderful chemistry. Take a break. Emmett and James! We're starting 'Like a Virgin'."


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV** (Still)

Jasper took my hand and led me off stage. We walked out of the theatre to get some air, but all I wanted was him. I stopped and pulled him back towards me. He looked confused, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. He responded to the kiss eagerly and passionately. He backed me up until he had me against the wall, his arms wrapped around my waist. We were in the thin hallways between the theatre and the backstage door where all the dressing rooms were, so no one could see us. My fingers tangles themselves in his soft hair and the passion of our kiss grew with every second. Finally after 4 minutes, we pulled away for air. His lips immediately went to my neck. He sucked at the sensitive spot just below my ear and was awarded with a moan from me. I pulled his body closer to me so every part of him was touching me. His hands played with the hem of my shirt before sliding beneath the fabric and gliding along the skin of my stomach and hips. I ground my hips against his and he moaned against my neck. His lips returned to mine, blinding me with his passion. Our breath was now coming in pants and our hands were eager on each other's body. His hands were traveling up towards my chest when Emmett's voice called from around the corner.

"Jazz, Bells! Gillian wants you back in for the 'Elephant Love Medley'." Jasper side and backed away from me.

"Thanks Em, we're coming." We straightened ourselves out and he grabbed my hand and walked us back into the theatre. We hopped back on stage as the next song started. (Italic is Bella, bold is Jasper, underlined/italic/bold is both)

**Love is a many, splendored thing. Love, lifts us up where we** **belong,**

**All you need is love.**

_Please, don't start that again._

**All you need is love.**

_A girl has got to eat._

**All you need is love.**

_She'll end up on the street._

**All you need is love.**

_Love is just a game._

**I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.**

_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee._

**Just one night, give me just one night.**

_There's no way, cause you can't pay._

**In the name of love, one night in the name of love.**

_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you._

**Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet**

**Love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

_You'd think that people would have enough of silly love songs._

**I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.**

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

**Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, cause here I go**

**Again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on**

**A mountain high.**

_Love makes us act like we_

_are fools, throw our lives away_

_For one happy day._

**We could be heroes, just for one day.**

_You, you will be mean._

**No I won't!**

_And I, --I'll drink all the time._

**We should be lovers.**

_We can't do that._

**We should be lovers, and that's a fact.**

_Though nothing, would keep us together_.

**We could steal time...**

_**Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever.**_

_**We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes...**_

**Just because I-e-I, will always love you.**

_I-e-I (both) can't help loving you._

_How wonderful life is..._

_**Now you're in the world.**_

"Very good. Jasper stay up there. We're going to go through 'Your Song' then Bella I want to hear 'One Day I'll Fly Away'." We nodded and I walked off the stage to sit next to Emmett.

"Great job Bells."

"Thanks Em." He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So what were you and Jazz doing back there in the lonely hallway all alone?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled, but blushed, giving us away. He just chuckled. I felt someone's stare burning a hole in the back of my head so I turned around to find James starting at me intensely, just like Jasper had. But when Jasper stared at me like that, I just went weak in the knees. When James did it, it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Emmett noticed my discomfort and turned around. He gave James a menacing glare until James turned to look somewhere else.

"Thanks Em." he nodded.

"No problem. I don't like that guy. He gives off a bad vibe."


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

School and rehearsals continued to go well until Christmas Break. We had 2 weeks off and went back two days after New Years. We'd be working with costumes when we returned to school, even though opening night wasn't set until March, Mrs. Gillian wanted us to be comfortable in our settings. Christmas Break had started yesterday and we were all sitting in my living room, eating pizza and watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. My dad was out to dinner with Charlotte. They'd been dating for about six months and she seemed like a nice woman and she was very pretty. Of course she could have three heads and twenty eyes and I'd still like her as long as she made my dad happy.

When Christmas Eve same around, my dad and I settled in for our favorite holiday. I cooked us steak and baked potatoes for dinner, the same Christmas we've had ever since I could eat solid food. We talked about the show and dad managed to get on the topic of Jasper.

"So you and Jasper huh?" he asked casually. He'd caught us making out on the couch the other day. I blushed and nodded.

"Took you two long enough." My head snapped up. How had he known? He chuckled lightly.

"Come on Bells. You think I can't tell when my own daughter is in love? I'm happy for you Jelly Belly." I smiled at his old nickname for me.

"Thanks dad. I'm happy too. You ready for dessert?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed and got the apple pie. We ate it quickly and went into the living room to exchange gifts. Dad and I were simple people and only got each other a few gifts. I got him a huge Seattle Seahawks fleece blanket and tickets to an ACDC concert. I got him two so he could take Charlotte with him. When I told him to take her, he understood it was my acceptance of her.

"Thanks Bells." Dad said smiling. He handed me three presents. The first one was large and I unwrapped it to find a macbook. I gasped and hugged him tightly. The next one was an iPhone and the last was from both him and Charlotte and it was a gift certificate for a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I thanked him and we settled down on the couch. We watched Miracle on 34th Street, just like we always did. Dad had his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We both ended up falling asleep on the couch, just like when I was little. We were both startled awake by our front door slamming, followed by…

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" two booming voices called in perfect unison. Dad and I looked at each other and sighed. The McCarty's were here. Emmett bolted into the room first and pulled me into a huge hug. When he finally released me, his mother and father had entered the room.

"Morning Charlie, Jingle Bells." Mr. McCarty laughed at his own nickname for me.

"Morning Dan, morning Karen." I said, hugging each of them. Dan was exactly like Emmett, just older. They even had the same dimples. Karen was a kind woman who had turned both her husband and son into the teddy bears they were today. We always had breakfast with the McCarty's on Christmas morning. Karen and I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and laughed as the guys shoveled it into their mouths. After breakfast I got changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and an emerald green sweater that hugged me perfectly. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of tall UGGs. Dad and the McCarty's left to pick up Charlotte and meet the Cullens and the Hales for lunch. Emmett and I hopped into his jeep and headed to the Cullen's to exchange gifts with everyone.

Emmett walked through the Cullen's front door and I was greeted with the sight of the love of my life waiting for me. I immediately went over to him and sat on his lap, kissing his lips softly.

"Merry Christmas." I breathed.

"Merry Christmas love." he said, smiling back at me.

"Finally!" Alice called. "Present time!" everyone settled into the Cullen's living room and we began handing out the gifts. Rose got Edward new recording equipment for his piano. I got him a new book of sheet music filled with some of his favorite classical songs that he had yet to learn. Jasper got him a $300 gift certificate to the sporting goods store. Emmett got him tickets to a Beatles dedication concert. And Alice got him a bunch of new clothes, which just made him laugh. Rose got a beautiful ruby necklace from Edward, a bunch of new professional art supplies from me, a huge set of body lotions and stuff from Alice, a $700 gift certificate to the mall from Jasper, and a bunch of DVD's from Emmett. Alice got a new sketchbook from Edward, a bunch of new materials and patterns for clothes from me, tickets to fashion week in New York from Emmett, a book of coupons made by Rose filled with fun stuff for them to do together, and every season of Project Runway on DVD from Jasper. Emmett got a bunch of new video games from Jasper, a new platinum silver watch from Alice, a ton of new CD's from Edward, a digital camera from Rose, and I made him a scrapbook filled with pictures from the time our mom's were pregnant all the way to this year. Jasper got and autographed basketball signed by his favorite team from Edward, a new phone from Rose, a collection of all his favorite old movies from Alice, an iPod touch from Emmett, and two tickets to Spring Awakening on Broadway from me. I got a TON of new clothes from Alice; she even managed to sneak in lingerie from Victoria's Secret. I got tickets to Blue Collar Comedy Tour: One for the Road from Emmett. I love those comedic rednecks and I promised Emmett I'd take him with me since he liked them too. Edward got me a new copy of Wuthering Heights since mine was so old it had full chapters missing. Rose got me a collection of my favorite musicals on DVD and Jasper got me a stunning diamond bracelet with a small charm that had our initials engraved in it. I thanked them all and gave Jasper a big kiss. Alice, Rose and I ran up to Alice's room to get our final gifts. As a gag gift, we each gave our boyfriend our costumes from the talent show. They all busted out laughing and Emmett claimed he was going to frame Alice's costume and hang it on his wall. Jasper said his only wish was to see me in it again. I blushed and everyone laughed at my beet red face.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

We returned to school a week after New Years. As soon as I stepped out of Rosalie's car, James was in front of me. Jasper was instantly by my side. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

"So Bella how was your break?" James asked, pretending Jasper didn't exist.

"Good. Jasper and I spent a lot of time together, so I was happy." I smiled as James grimaced and began walking towards the school with Jasper.

"Bella! Jasper!" we both turned to see Mrs. Gillian walking towards us. "Just a reminder, Mrs. Hale will be here this afternoon for costumes." We nodded and she walked hurriedly away.

The day passed by quickly, which I was grateful for. Emmett, Jasper, and I walked backstage. I gave Jasper a quick kiss before entering the girl's dressing room. Mrs. Hale already had a medley of costumes for me to try on. She told me to put on a red, floor length dress first while she went to check on the guys. The dress fit perfectly, hugging every curve of my body. Mrs. Hale returned and helped me put on my costume for the scene in the elephant. It was black corset, black cheer bloomers, black heels, and a black see through robe. **(All costumes modeled after the movie, so if you've seen it, that's what they look like)**

"Hey mom, Emmett ne- Holy shit." Jasper swore when I turned to face him.

"Jasper Hale! Watch your mouth." Mrs. Hale scolded him.

"Sorry mom, Emmett needs your help with something." He said, not taking his eyes off of me. I blushed. Mrs. Hale bustled out of the room and Jasper continued to gawk at me.

"I guess you like it." I asked, giggling.

"Good Lord Bells." He said breathlessly. He walked swiftly over to me and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth to meet mine. He groaned as he slid his arms around my waist.

"You know, I've got a hunch about what scene you'll be wearing this in. And with you all over me in _that,_ I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He said in a low voice. I giggled.

"Well, we can always practice the scene alone. You know, work on your self control a little bit." I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. His breath hitched and I giggled again, kissing him lightly. "Alright, shoo. We both have more stuff to try on." I said, pushing him out the door. He pouted, but left with one more chaste kiss. His mother returned soon after and began looking over the costume to see if adjustments needed to be made.

"Oh shoot. I forgot to give Emmett his top hat. Bella can you run this over real quick and I'll fix the hem on your robe." I took the hat and walked into the room filled with boxer clad boys, including the tall blonde one I tried not to concentrate on for fear of lack of my own self control.

"Afternoon boys. Oh Mr. Zidler! You need your hat." I said, holding it out for Emmett.

"Lookin' hot Bells." Emmett said, chuckling. "Just put it on that table over there." I walked over to the table he was pointing to and set the hat down. I felt someone smack my ass and squeaked. I spun around, expecting it to be Jasper or Emmett just trying to be funny, but found James smirking at me. Jasper was being held back by Tyler's hand on his shoulder, while glaring murderously at James. Emmett began walking towards him menacingly.

"That's it!" I screamed. Every pair of eyes went to me. "James, get this through your head. I. Do. Not. Like. You! I'm with Jasper. I love _Jasper._" James stood there, still smirking. I growled and stomped over to Jasper. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine. He moaned in surprise, but quickly responded just as passionately. I pulled away; smirking at James's now stunned expression and strutted out of the room. I stayed in the girl's dressing room for the rest of the fittings. A few of my costumes had to be taken in, or re-hemmed, but most fit perfectly. When I walked back out, I caught the guys coming out of their dressing room. James had a black eye and Emmett and Jasper wore matching expressions of innocence. I gave them a look saying 'I know what you did' and they smiled hugely. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jasper's hand in mine. He pulled me to him and kissed me again.

"You guys need a ride home?" Emmett asked.

"No, I have my bike today, but thanks anyways Em." Jasper said. I got excited. Jasper owned a pitch black Ducati, but only rode it when he knew Rose would be going home at a different time as him. I loved when I got to ride on it with him, which happened a lot during show rehearsals. Emmett waved goodbye to us as he drove out of the parking lot and down the street towards his house. I started to climb onto Jasper's bike but he grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me the same way I'd done to him in the dressing room. We went at it continuously for a good five minutes before pulling apart.

"You know, the way you growled at James early was extremely sexy." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Well if my growling gets that kind of response from you, I'll be doing that a lot more from now on." He smirked and handed me his extra helmet. I straddled the bike behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. The bike rumbled to life and he shot out of the parking lot in the direction of my house. It only took a few minutes to get to my house, and I hated that I had to leave him so soon. I got off the bike, took off my helmet and grabbed his arm.

"Stay for dinner." I said, adding a sly smile. He pulled off his own helmet and followed me up the driveway.

"Yes ma'am." He said, bringing out his faded southern accent. That accent got me so hot.

Dad had prepared lasagna for dinner which I just had to pop into the oven so it would be ready by the time he got home. I put it in and set the temperature and timer before settling down on the couch with Jasper. We watched a mindless sitcom, though I wasn't really paying attention. Just having him sitting close to me made me want him. So I surprised him by climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips. My lips found his and he immediately responded. Our tongues met in an endless battle for dominance as his hands roamed over my body. My fingers wrapped themselves in his hair and I pulled his head back so I could get to his neck. I kissed up and down his jaw line, earning a loud moan when I hit his pulse point. His lips came back to mine, our tongues meeting instantly as he lowered us so he was hovering above me with my back on the couch. His lips began their attack on my neck and his hands went beneath my shirt.

"God I love you." He whispered. His hands moved up and skimmed just below my breasts. I arched into him, letting him know to keep going. His warm hands began massaging my breasts through the lacy material of my bra and I moaned again. I pulled his head back up level to mine and began sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned again and ground his hips against mine. I gasped at the wonderful friction and he did it again. Just as my hands began trailing down to the top of his jeans, I heard the sound of tires on the driveway, signaling that my dad was home.

"Jasper." I said breathlessly.

"mmm?" he responded, but continued sucking on my neck.

"Jasper stop." I sad with a, little more support in my voice. He raised his head pouting.

"Why?" he whined like a little boy who'd just dropped his ice cream. I laughed and pushed him up and I sat up.

"Because I just heard my dad's car outside." He sat bolt upright and began straightening himself out as I did the same, making sure my hair wasn't a mess. Our lips were swollen from kissing, but I wasn't worried much about that. My dad had already seen us kissing so we couldn't really hide that. The front door opened and I heard dad's boots on the hardwood floor.

"Hey Bells. Hi Jasper." He called from the hall, he must have seen Jasper's bike.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Charlie." We both called. Dad came into view and looked at us knowingly.

"So I take it Jasper is joining us for dinner." He asked, smiling wryly. I blushed and nodded.

"The lasagna should be ready." I said, taking the attention off of Jasper and me. We all grabbed a plate, sat down and began eating. Dad and Jasper discussed sports and I just listened happily. I realized how good I had it. I had the best dad in the world, the most amazing boyfriend, and awesome friends. And to top it all off, Valentine's Day was coming up soon. And I had some things to discuss with Alice and Rose. After dinner was over and Japer left, I called Rose and Alice, planning for them to sleep over on Friday night.

* * *

On Friday night, the three of us were sitting on my bed, discussing random things. Boy, clothes, make up, boys, prom, boys.

"Guys, I need your advice on something." I said, slightly nervous.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked, slightly concerned.

"It's about me and Jasper." Rose immediately got worried.

"Oh my god, is something wrong with you guys?" I shook my head.

"No everything is perfect, that's the thing. I kind of want to take it a little _further_." They both smirked, immediately catching my meaning.

"Okay, so what do you need advice on?" Rose asked.

"Well I was planning on surprising him on Valentine's Day. You know I thought it would be romantic."

"aww." The both cooed and I blushed profusely.

"Don't worry Bells. Everything will be fine. If you feel like you're ready, just go for it. Now. First things first. V-day is in a little less than a month. So we have to hit up Victoria's Secret. We'll get you something to drive him absolutely crazy." Rose said, seriously. I giggled.

"Rose, you do know this is your _brother_ we're talking about right?"

"Yes, and I totally agree that he needs to get some. That boy is wound up too tight." She said.

"He's a little less wound up than you think." I said dreamily thinking of our last time on my couch.

"Isabella Swan. You little hoe! What have you and innocent little Jasper been doing?" Alice asked loudly.

"Nothing really. As I said I really want more. I really don't want to wait 'til February but I want our first time to be romantic and special."

"Well if you can't wait, just do other stuff with him. Get comfortable doing sexual stuff with him. That way your first time won't be as awkward." Alice said. It was a good idea.

"Thanks guys. You're good people." I told them jokingly.

"Yeah, we're just your everyday superheroes." Rose said, swinging her arm around Alice's shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Jasper and I spent the next month exploring each other thoroughly between school and rehearsals. We never went all the way, and he had no idea about what was coming in just two short days. I was starting to grow nervous, but excited at the same time. I knew Jasper loved me and would never try to push me. Hell, he had to stop _me_ a couple times when we got into it. We were planning on having him at my house on Valentine's Day and he would cook dinner for us, then we'd just watch a movie up in my room. None of us had to worry about our parents since the Cullen's, Hale's, McCarty's, and my dad always went away for Valentine's Day to a parent spa thing. This year, Charlotte was joining them. Rose and Alice had helped me pick out some tasteful, non-slutty lingerie that made me feel incredibly sexy and I couldn't wait to see Jasper's reaction.

**JPOV**

I headed over to Bella's where I was making her dinner. I was greeted by my beautiful girlfriend and couldn't stop myself from kissing her passionately before having my way with her kitchen. I decided to keep it simple, spaghetti and marinara sauce. It was ready within half an hour. I decorated her kitchen table with a white table cloth and red, heart shaped candles. I poured us each a glass of champagne (our parents were allowing us each 2 glasses max.). When everything looked perfect, I called her back in.

"Okay. Dinner's ready." Bella walked in and smiled at the table, then hugged me tightly.

"It looks perfect." I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Happy Valentine's love." We ate our dinner hand in hand, and then I washed the dishes and gave her my gift. She gasped when I opened the box and rewarded me with one of her breathtaking kisses. It was a white gold necklace with a heart dangling from it. Embedded in the heart were diamonds and sapphires. I took the necklace from her and hooked it around her neck. We went up to her room to watch a movie. Bella chose "Rent". We lay on her bed and I wrapped my arms around her waist with her snuggled against my chest. When the movie was over, we just lay there, listening to music. She suddenly hopped up and walked towards her closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She smiled back at me.

"Just getting your present, it's in my closet." She walked in and closed the door behind her. I sat up, staring into space when I heard he closet door creak open. I turned to look at her and my jaw hit the floor. In the doorway stood Bella clad in tasteful, midnight blue lingerie. She blushed and I couldn't contain myself.

**BPOV**

I walked out of my closet and Jasper's eyes immediately filled with lust as they looked over my body. I walked towards him and did my best to look sexy. I guess it worked since Jasper was watching me with hungry eyes. But then his face got serious. He knew what his present was.

"Bella. We don't have to do this." I smiled at his sweetness but shook my head. I knew we both wanted this.

"I want this." I said with an even voice. "I want you."

That was all the convincing he needed before standing up and backing me against my wall and crashing his lips down to mine. Our tongues met in an endless battle for dominance and his hands roamed my body hungrily. When we finally broke for air, my lips went to a spot on his neck I knew to be highly sensitive. I kissed and sucked at his neck and he granted me with a low, sexy growl before putting his hands on my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us to my bed. My back connected with the sheets and he settled on top, in between in my legs. I pulled his body closer to mine, loving the feel of his weight on me. His lips attacked my neck, hitting all the right spots, making me moan several times. I played with the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head. His lips on my neck were teasing me too much. I decided it was his turn. I used all my strength to flip us over so he was on his back with me straddling his hips. I ran my fingers lightly over his bare chest, smirking when I felt the muscles tense under my hands. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Jasper." He shivered in response. I began sucking at the super sensitive spot just below his ear, making him whimper. I slid my hands down his chest and settled them at the top of his jeans. I undid the button and slid the zipper down before pulling the jeans off, leaving Jasper in only his boxers. I settled back on top of him, finally allowing our lips to meet again. Our kiss was loving, eager, hungry, and passionate. I ground my hips against his growing erection and he moaned into my mouth and unexpectedly flipped us over again.

"My turn." He said in a low, husky voice. I guess I took the teasing too far for he then proceeded to literally rip the blue silk clean off my body, leaving me in my bra and thong. He grabbed my hips and ground his arousal against my aching core, making me moan rather loudly. I pulled him closer so every inch of his body was touching mine. Normally I'd have been mad about him ripping my clothes, but now his actions just made me want him more. I arched my back, allowing his hand to reach behind me and unhook my bra. He slid it off my body and threw it on the floor. His hands found my bare breasts and I moaned, arching into his touch. I barely noticed as he slid my panties down my legs, leaving them to join the rest of our clothes. I felt his hot breath over my center and whimpered, begging him to give me what I needed. He slid his tongues slowly over my clit and my hips bucked wildly. He grabbed my hip with one hand, keep my body in place. He slid to fingers into me twisting and twirling them in a way I'd found I liked. He closed his lips around my clit, sucking and nipping at it. He then began doing designs over the bundle of nerves in a way he'd never done before.

"What are you doing?" I asked mid-moan.

"Writing my name." he lifted his head to smirk at me and then dove back in. By the time he got to the 'p' I hurtled over the edge, panting his name. To make it even I pulled his boxers over his hips and he stepped out of them. Then there he was. Jasper Hale, love of my life, in all his glory. He was back on me instant. Our mouths met once again, lips and tongues clashing together rhythmically. The taste of me on his lips was extremely erotic and his kiss turned sweet as he pushed into me slowly. He set a slow, steady pace. After a few minutes, the pain was gone and his slow speed was driving me insane. I surged my hips upward to meet his and he got the hint. His thrusts came faster as he kissed my neck, both of us moaning frequently. I felt the coil in my stomach grow tighter as he continued to pound into me. The intense wave of release crashed over us at the same time, my walls clenching around him and he collapsed on top of me. My fingers wove through his hair as we waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, breathing heavily.

"I love you." I said breathily. He moved so he was lying next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. We lay in silence, listening to each other's breathing before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**JPOV**

I woke before Bella and just lay there, watching her sleep peacefully. Last night had been perfect, she was perfect. I still had no idea how I'd gotten so lucky to have a girl like that. Her eyes fluttered open and her sparkling brown orbs met my blues ones and she granted me with the sight of her dazzling smile. She yawned and stretched before snuggling into my chest and smiling contently. I chuckled.

"Morning beautiful." I said softly and she smiled up at me.

"Morning." She breathed.

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast." I said, kissing her softly before sliding out of bed and pulling on my boxers. I walked downstairs and began making us some eggs. A few minutes later, I filled two plates with the fluffy eggs and toast and called up to Bella that it was ready. Bella came down the stairs in my black button down shirt from the night before. I could just see her blue panties under the hem. Her hair was down and a wavy mess that made her look even sexier. She was holding what I recognized as the little blue dress-thing she'd been wearing last night, only now it was completely ripped right down the middle.

"Sorry." I muttered, blushing. She giggled and wrapped her slim arms around my waist.

"Oh I'm not mad. But Alice is gonna kill you." Shit. She was right on that one.

"You'll protect me right?" I said, faking terror. She laughed again.

"Of course. Now. Where's my food at?" I chuckled and we sat down to eat. Afterwards we sat on her couch, watching 'Delta Farce' which was completely idiotic, but it had two of the Blue Collar guys in it, so I endured it for Bella. After a while, I was bored. So I entertained myself with placing kisses all up and down Bella's neck and shoulders. I felt her squirm against me and smirked against her skin, knowing I was affecting her. She finally let out a big sigh and climbed on top of me, straddling my thighs. My hands immediately went to grasp her hips and I moaned when she ground her hips against mine, causing something to stir between my legs. I captured her lips in a passionate kiss and I could feel her went heat through the fabric of my boxers. I began unbuttoning her shirt and exposed her bare breasts. I slid the shirt off her shoulders and took each of her breasts in my hands, rolling the nipples between my fingers. She moaned into my mouth and ran her hands down my chest to the top of my now painfully tight boxers. I grasped her thighs and lifted her with ease. I walked us up the stairs and into her room. I laced her lightly on the bed and she immediately got rid of my boxers. I pulled her panties down and climbed back up her body until my face was level with her glistening pussy. I ran my tongue slowly up once and entered her with two fingers. I moved them in and out torturously slow while giving her clit the occasional lick. She was writhing beneath my mouth, silently begging for more. But the lust driven man inside me wanted to hear her beg ad scream my name.

"Jasper, please." She moaned breathlessly.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked, placing kissing all along her inner thighs, but never where I knew she needed it most.

"Jasper." She whined

"I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want Bella." I said in a stern voice.

"God dammit Jasper, just fuck me!" she growled at me. I quickly grabbed her hips and thrust into her swiftly. She cried out as I continued to pump into her. I grabbed one of her legs and slung it over my shoulder, allowing me to hit a whole new angle that made her feel even tighter. I could tell my release was approaching and needed her to reach her own. I slid one hand down and began teasing her clit with my fingers. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, I could tell she was close. With one more powerful thrust, she screamed out my name and I felt her walls clench around me. My own release came seconds later and I fell onto her chest, gasping for air. I pulled out of her and lay down beside her. She pushed the hair from my eyes and smiled at me in a way that made her whole face glow.

"I love you." She whispered passionately.

"I love you more than you know." I said back seriously.

"You know, I'm thinking I could use a shower. Don't you?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, definitely. And you know what they say. 'Save water, shower together.'" I added with a cheeky smile. She hopped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her bathroom and turning on the water. We didn't have sex in the shower, just lots of teasing, followed by actually getting clean. We stepped out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and followed her to her room. She pulled on a thong, which immediately caught my attention, but quickly pulled on a pair of tight black fold over pants. She put her bra back on and pulled a white tank top over her head and the necklace I'd given her last night. She finished it off with one of the many sweatshirts I'd left here. This one was a blue zip up. She put her partially wet hair in a bun on the top of her head and sat down on her bed, waiting for me to get dressed. We were supposed to meet everyone at the Cullen's for lunch. We all stayed at each other's house so much, we all had sections of each other's closets filled with our clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans that hung low on my hips, a white t-shirt and a green hoodie. We pulled our shoes on and Bella was happy to see we'd be riding my Ducati. We climbed onto her bike and her arms instantly went around my waist, holding tightly. I kicked the engine to life and sped down the street. We made it to the Cullen's house in the woods within 10 minutes and I noticed everyone else was there already.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I walked through the Cullen's front door where we were met by a chorus of hello's. We sat in the living room, waiting for the pizza to arrive and watching Edward and Jasper battle it out on Guitar Hero. Jasper was winning, which I was very proud of, even though it didn't really matter. Alice and Rose were both giving me knowing looks and I knew I'd be getting bombarded with questions as soon as the guys left the room. When the song was over, Alice started speaking in her sweet voice.

"Hey guys, could you go out to the garage, there should be some soda out there. Please." She added a pout which immediately had Emmett out the door, Edward and Jasper followed chuckling at their friend. Both girls turned to me, smiling kind of creepily.

"So…?" Alice asked impatiently.

"What?" I asked playing innocent.

"What do you mean 'what?' How was last night?" Rose asked, slightly annoyed. I broke my façade and started gushing.

"It was perfect. He was so sweet, and gentle and romantic." They both 'aww'ed. And the guys came back in a few seconds later carrying bottles of soda. Jasper plopped down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. The doorbell rang and Edward got up to get the pizza. We devoured it quickly and settled down to watch one of the 'Lord of the Rings' movies, which Emmett insisted we watch. We were all asleep within the first hour.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

The weeks leading up to the show were surprisingly uneventful. Even James seemed to finally back off after Emmett and Jasper took care of him after he recommended I join him in the props closet while Jasper was on stage. Opening night was in exactly one hour and I was extremely nervous, I'd even thrown up this morning, which I hadn't done in a while. The entire cast was standing in the girl's dressing room (since it smelled better), putting on the final touched of their make-up or costumes while Mrs. Gillian went over some last minute notes for the show. Before I knew it, Mrs. Gillian was calling places. I wasn't one until the third scene, so I kissed Jasper quickly, wishing him luck and waiting patiently back stage with Jessica and Angela. I heard Jasper's voice emerge from the bustle of voices on stage as he sang his first line.

_The hills are alive, with the sound of music!_

Even when I wasn't watching, his voice was able to melt me like butter. The guys on stage started singing 'Children of the Revolution' and that was my queue to get onto the trapeze-like bar that I would come onstage from. I was to be lowered down from up near the ceiling, good thing I wasn't afraid of heights. I watched, unseen by the audience as the cast of dancers did the can-can below me and Emmett sang in his booming, bass voice. Finally, the clamor on stage fell silent, which was the queue for me to be lowered. I slowly came down clad in my sparkling silver corset costumes with a top hat.

_The French. Are glad to die, for love. _

The pit orchestra kicked in as the bar I was on started going faster towards the ground. I stepped onstage, immediately surrounded by the male cast members excluding Jasper, Emmett, James, Mike, and Tyler. I continued my song and Emmett joined in the choreography for the last verse as I did my quick change behind a curtain of can-can skirts. I re-emerged in a pink number that made me look like Mayzie from 'Seussical the Musical'. I spoke my first line to Jasper, dragging to center stage for our first dance.

* * *

Jasper threw the fake money at my body, which had fallen to the stage floor.

"Thank you for curing me of this ridiculous obsession with love." He said sadly, yet angrily before walking down the stage stair and through the center aisle of the theatre. Emmett crouched next to me and picked me up.

"Pumpkin, it's for the best." I shook my head at him with tears in my eyes and turned to face Jasper's retreating back.

_Never knew, I could feel, like this. _

_It's like I've never seen the sky, before. _

_Want to vanish, inside your kiss._

_Every day I'm lovin' you, more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Tellin' me to give you everything. _

The crowd clapped at my held out note and my voice softened, losing volume.

_Seasons may change,_

_Winter to spring. _

_But I love you_

'_Til the end. Of. Time_

The theatre was completely silent as Jasper voice rang out from the back, growing louder with each line he sang.

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**Come what may **

**Come what may **

I joined him as we finished out the song and the show with him holding my limp body in his arms as he cried. The curtain slowly lowered, and the audience erupted on the other side. We were allowed a moments relaxation before we ran back stage to hide before curtain call. The curtains re-opened and the chorus members stepped forward, bowed, and moved over for the group of featured dancers. Next came Jessica and Angela, followed by Mike and Tyler. Then James took his bow, followed by Emmett who got a thunderous applause, and I could hear Dan cheering. Emmet stepped to the side and Jasper and I emerged, grasping each other's hand as we walked downstage as the audience screamed and applauded. We smiled, taking out own bows before joining hands with the rest of the cast to take a group bow. We then acknowledged the pit orchestra and stage crew before the lights went out and we made our way backstage and to the dressing rooms. Before I could make it though, a pair of arms caught me around my waist. I immediately knew it was Emmett from the size of the arms.

"BELLS! You were AWESOME!!" he yelled. I giggled as he spun me around.

"Thanks Em, you were amazing too!" I yelled back, He smiled hugely and went off to change so he could meet up with Alice and his parents. I caught sight of Jasper, trying to get his 'fake' tears out of his eyes. I flitted over to him and took his face in my hands, wiping his tears away with my thumbs before kissing him.

"You were amazing." I whispered. Leaned my forehead against his. He smiled and kissed me back.

"You were perfect." He complimented back. We kissed again before parting ways to get changed. I changed back into the outfit I was wearing before the show, dark wash skinny jeans with black peep toe heels and a nice dark blue shirt. I put my costumes back into my garment bag and hung it up for tomorrow night's show. I walked out of the dressing room to find Jasper leaning against the wall with Emmett, waiting for me. We walked up to the main hall of the school, immediately getting attacked by hugs from Alice, Rose, and Edward.

"Oh my god! You guys were so good!" Alice squealed. Rose gave us each and enthusiastic 'congratulations' and Edward admitted to tearing up during out final scene, which Emmett teased him for. Jasper's parents came to us next, each giving me a bug hug and whispering a job well done.

"Thanks Kendra, thanks Bruce." I said, smiling before being attacked by Dan and Karen, each giving me the signature McCarty bear hug. I finally made it too my dad who was beaming at me. He pulled my into a tight hug.

"You were better than any words can describe sweetheart." He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled back at him.

* * *

The week after the show ended, I didn't feel too well. I was getting sick every morning, though I convinced my dad I was okay and could go to school. On Friday morning, after I'd emptied the contents of my stomach again, my dad put his foot down and would not let me leave the house for school. He was worried about me since he would be going fishing this weekend with Dan, but he went anyway, promising to come home a day early. I called Rose, telling her not to pick me up. Jasper asked me four times if I was okay and I told him I was fine five times, I gave him an extra 'I'm fine' just so he's stop asking. He promised to stop by after school. I sat on my bed and took by books out my book bag to start early on my long term homework. As I pulled my History book out, a pad fell out of my bag. I looked at it, calculating. I should have gotten my oh so lovely visitor last week. I froze. Throwing up and a late period. Mix that with sex with Jasper and…FUCK! I ran down the stairs and got in my rarely used blue '05 Chevy Cavalier. I drove to Port Angeles, so I didn't risk running into anyone I knew. I got into the store, paid for a test, and got out, stressing the entire ride home. I slammed the front door shut and ran up to my bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I stared at the white stick in my hand. The little smiley face seemed to grow bigger as I continued to gawk at it. I eventually snapped out of my daze and threw the stick into my trash and walked slowly back into my room. I lay down in my bed and curled into a ball, and then the tears came. Once they started, I couldn't stop them. I was glad dad wasn't home, so he couldn't bother me and I wouldn't have to tell him yet. I knew he would be angry, but I hoped he would still be there. He was _the _most important person in my life. After a few hours, the tears subsided and I got up to eat something. The doorbell rang and I slowly went to answer it. I opened the door to see the one person I was dreading talking to. One look at Jasper and I broke down. I completely collapsed in front of him in a heap of tears. He looked shocked for a second before crouching down in front of me.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" his voice was laced with worry. I couldn't answer through the heavy flow of tears and just continued to sob uncontrollably. He lifted me up and kicked the door shut with his foot. He walked up to my room and laid down on my bed, pulling me tighter to him. He stroked my hair as I clung to his shirt for dear life.

"Bells, whatever is wrong, it's gonna be okay. But I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on." Jasper said in a soft, calming tone. I still couldn't speak, so I just pointed to my trash can. He gave me a confused look and walked over to the blue bin. He lifted the white stick and his face went blank. He dropped it, and walked in a daze to sit on the edge of my bed. Another round of tears came down my face and I turned away from him. I felt the bed shift and he placed his hand softly over my stomach.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered and kissed my cheek, lying behind me. I continued to sob and he gently rubbed my belly.

**JPOV**

Bella's sobs eventually died down and I heard her even breathing signaling she'd fallen asleep. I was still in shock from her news. A baby? Me, a father? Sure I'd always dreamed of having a family with Bella, and had thought of proposing after college. But we're only 18. What if we can't handle this? What if she didn't even want the baby? In the middle of my mental nervous breakdown, Bella began to wake. She turned in my arms to face me. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying, but she seemed calmer. She looked into my eyes and offered me a small smile.

"I guess we have to talk about this." She sighed as I nodded. "I want to keep the baby." She said in a small voice. I was relieved.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I told her honestly.

"But what if I'm like my mother?" I knew her mom was a difficult subject. She was worried she'd leave her child like her mother did to her.

"Bella, from what I've heard, your mother was inconsistent, irresponsible, and child-like. You are a wonderful, caring, mature, responsible woman. You can handle this." I said, looking her straight in the eye.

"But what if we're not ready for this? We're only 18." She said worriedly.

"We can do this together. And I've always wanted a family with you. So what if it's a little early? We love each other and this baby is going to be loved no matter what." I emphasized that by lifting her shirt and kissing her belly, making her smile. Her smiled faded, replaced by surprise. She pushed me off her with surprising force and ran into her bathroom. I quickly followed, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she retched into the toilet. We she was finished she quickly brushed her teeth and went back to her room. I sat on her bed, pulling her into my lap.

"We still have another thing to discuss." She said softly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Telling everyone." Shit. She was right. My parents would be pretty calm about it, but Charlie would shoot me and Emmett would bring me back to life just so he could beat me to death.

"You're right, we should tell our parents right away." I said reasonably, though terrified.

"My dad will be home tomorrow, I think we should tell him first." I nodded. "We also need to schedule a doctor's appointment.

* * *

**BPOV**

We decided to tell Charlie first since he was the most likely to overreact. We found him in his chair, watching ESPN. I sat on the couch with Jasper next to me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Charlie turned the TV off, sensing my seriousness.

"What is it Bells?" I took a deep breath and looked at Jasper who gave me a small smile that told me to continue.

"Dad. I'm p-pregnant." I said with a shaky voice. Charlie simply nodded, but I could tell he was fuming.

"And what do you plan on doing?" he asked, his voice was surprisingly even.

"Well Jasper and I have talked about it, and we've decided to keep the baby." He nodded, and then stood.

"Can I speak with you in the kitchen Jasper?" Jasper nodded and stood, kissing my forehead before following Charlie into the kitchen where I prayed he would not be murdered by my father.

**JPOV**

Once we were out of Bella's earshot, Charlie turned to me.

"I'm not going to pretend to be happy about this, but you two are responsible people. But I have to ask about what you plan on doing with your futures." I'd known this was coming.

"Well I do plan on marrying Bella after the baby is born. I figured we could get an apartment nearby and we could work it out so we can take some classes in Seattle or somewhere close by." He nodded, approving of my answer.

"You're a good kid Jasper. I trust you. Just don't let my baby girl down."

"I wouldn't even dare to dream of that Charlie. I love Bella with every fiber of my being and would do anything to keep her happy." He finally smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." We walked back to the living room and Bella stood up.

"Next stop: my parents." I said. Bella hugged Charlie, saying she'd be home by ten at the latest. I grabbed her hand and we hopped into my car.

When we got to my house we found my parents eating lunch in the kitchen. I kept Bella's hand in mine and took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, Bella and I need to talk to you." My parents looked up and smiled, but I could sense their curiosity and slight worry. "Bella is pregnant. We've decided to keep the baby." My parents stared at us for a minute before my mom found her voice.

"Bella dear, do you mind if we speak with Jasper for a minute?"

"Not at all. I'll meet you in the car Jasper. Bye Kendra, bye Bruce." She kissed my cheek and my mom went to hug her. I heard my mother whisper to her.

"It's going to be okay honey. We're here." Bella nodded and thanked her before walking out to the car. I turned to my parents. I knew what was coming, so I spoke before they could ask.

"I know what you're going to ask and I'll tell you exactly what I told Charlie. I plan on marrying Bella after the baby is born. We will get our own place nearby and I'm going to make sure we both get a college education."

"Good," my father said, "I'm proud of you for taking responsibility. And it's obvious you've put a lot of thought into your futures. Just take care of her son. Bella's a special one." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course dad. I've loved Bella for too long to stop now." My mom hugged me and walked out to my car to Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Jasper and I decided to tell everyone else together at dinner tonight. The Hales were having everyone over for a nice dinner. No one knew what the occasion was except for me, Jasper, dad, Kendra, and Bruce. Kendra had prepared a group favorite, her homemade baked chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy with warm dinner rolls. Luckily the smell wasn't making me sick, because it would suck if I couldn't eat my favorite meal. Through the entire meal, I had Jasper on one side and dad on the other, both giving my hands gentle squeezes. Everyone was happy and calm when dinner was over and I gained a little bit of confidence. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Kendra made everyone some coffee and we sat talking about random things. I gave Jasper a look, telling him it was time. He stood up and Jasper cleared his throat. Everyone but our parents looked at us with confusion written clearly on their faces.

"Um…Bella and I have something to tell you guys. Our parents already know, but you all need to know too." Now everyone had slight worry in their eyes. I squeezed his hand and took over.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply. It was deathly silent for a minute before the entire room erupted. Dan cheered and gave Jasper a high five, gaining a smack on the head from Karen. Alice and Rose were squealing about shopping for the baby. Esme was smiling softly, saying it was going to be okay and we could do it. Carlisle was in his usual calm state and said he'd recommend a good doctor for us. Edward was quiet, but was smiling in his own way of telling us it was okay. Emmett's reaction was the one I was waiting for.

"What the FUCK?!" he yelled, jumping out of his chair. I anticipated his move and intercepted him before he could get to Jasper. I put my hands to his chest, pushing him out of the room and away from my boyfriend.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you. _Alone._" I said sharply. He stormed out of the hose with me quickly following. As soon as I caught up with him he spun around and stared at me.

"What the hell, Bells?" his face lost all traces of anger and hurt settled in. "This isn't supposed to happen to you. You're my innocent baby sister, you can't be pregnant." I pulled him into a hug and his face settled into the crook of my neck.

"But it did Emmett. And I am. And this baby is going to be loved unconditionally." I said softly. He raised his head and his eyes met mine.

"But you're so young Bells." I nodded.

"I know, but I have Jasper, and our parents, and our friends. And I have you. My big bear of a brother who I hope will always be there for me."

"You know I'm always here for you." He said fiercely.

"I know. And think of it this way, you get to be Uncle Em." I said excitedly. A wide smile spread out across his face revealing his dimples.

"You're right. And I'm gonna the best fucking Uncle that baby will ever have." He said energetically.

"As long as you watch your language." I said warningly.

"Sorry." He said smiling softly.

"So is Jasper safe if we go back inside?" I asked seriously.

"Yes." He sighed. I smiled and kissed his cheek and walked back inside and took Jasper's hand. I felt him tense as Emmett approached him. He smiled and pulled Jasper into a bear hug. Then he grabbed his collar and got right in his face.

"You hurt her, I kill you." Jasper nodded quickly and Emmett let go. I stood on my toes and kissed Jasper's cheek and whispered to him to relax.

After dinner, dad agreed to let Jasper stay the night. I guess he figured if I was already pregnant, nothing worse could come of it. And we kept his trust, nothing happened more than kissing. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and he crawled in next to me in his boxers. I leaned up to kiss him softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I moaned softly into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck as he shifted so he was hovering above me. I ran my fingers down his arms, admiring his muscles as his hands massaged my hips lightly. I pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead against mine.

"We should get to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Besides, this is what got us in trouble in the first place." I added smirking. He smiled back and settled back down next to me, pulling me closer to his chest.

* * *

The next day at school, I kept getting weird looks from people. I checked myself many times, making sure I didn't smell and had all my clothes on. At lunch, it seemed like the entire cafeteria was staring at me and Jasper.

"What the hell is everyone staring at?" I asked the table. Everyone just shrugged. I went back to eating and after a few minutes, Angela approached me.

"Hey Bella." She said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Um…this is really weird and I don't want to upset you, but I was just wondering. Are you pregnant?" she asked very softly. I froze for a minute. She took my hesitation as a 'yes' and shot forward to hug me.

"It's gonna be okay Bella." I smiled and nodded, Angela was a truly good person.

"Thanks Ang, but how did you know?" I asked, since I know none of the people we told said anything.

"Well, Lauren's sister works in Port Angeles and she told Lauren she saw you buying a test." At that moment, the cafeteria doors swung open and in strode Lauren Mallory smirking victoriously.

"Oh hell no." I said menacingly rising from my chair.

"Bells, babe calm down." Jasper said soothingly, but it wasn't working.

"Oh no. She just severely pissed off a hormonal pregnant woman." I said, growling slightly and turning sharply towards Lauren. Alice shot up and came to my side as I made my way over to her table where she was throwing herself at James. I walked right up to her and stopped, leaning over her threateningly.

"Oh hey Bella!" she said in a fake, sweet voice.

"Oh hey bitch!" I said in the exact same tone. She glared at me. She started to retaliate, but I cut her off.

"Look, I know you've always wanted Jasper. I think we all know by the way you pathetically threw yourself at him. But to start rumors about me and a situation you know absolutely nothing about, has just become your biggest mistake." I turned and addressed the entire room. "Yes. I'm pregnant! It's true! So go ahead, talk about be, start rumors about it being a strangers when you all know perfectly well it is Jasper's!" I calmly walked back to my table with Alice following when Lauren found her voice.

"Hey Jazzy! Now that she's got unwanted baggage, how about taking this girl for a ride?" I spun so quickly, everything blurred.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed. I walked quickly up to her smug face and punched her square in her fake nose. I stormed out of the cafeteria and right into the principal's office.

"Oh, hello Ms. Swan, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lauren Mallory has just been punched in the face." I told Mr. Thomas calmly.

"Oh! Did you happen to see who did it?"

"It was me." I said simply. His eyes widened.

"Any reason why you hit Ms. Mallory." He asked with a hint of confusion.

"She started a rumor about me, and asked the father of my child to have sex with her." I said unabashed by the look on his face when I said 'father of my child'. Lauren stormed into the office at that moment, clutching her nose.

"Mr. Thomas. Bella Swan needs to be expelled right now! Look at what she did to me! I was just sitting and eating my lunch and she attacked me." She still hadn't noticed me and I smirked when I noticed Mr. Thomas didn't seem to believe her.

"Well, according to Ms. Swan here, you provoked the 'attack' and I feel she had a right to be angry. Now I cannot condone violence, so Ms. Swan will receive three days of detention. Perhaps this will teach you not to start rumors." He said with a tone of slight annoyance towards Lauren. She screamed and stomped out of the office.

"Thank you Mr. Thomas, I'll see you at detention."


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

The next few months flew by, filled with doctor's appointments, morning sickness, and strange cravings. After about my third month, the morning sickness subsided, thank god, but my hormones were going CRAZY. I'd be happy one second, then screaming my head off at Jasper the next, then crying for some unknown reason after that. And god bless Jasper, he took it all, reminding me how much he loved me. When prom came around I was in a beautiful sapphire blue floor length gown that had an empire waist that hid my small baby bump that had begun to show. We had the typical prom night; except we were piss drunk and Jasper didn't have to worry about having a condom. Graduation was in exactly two hours and we were standing out of sight of our parents, getting on our ugly yellow graduation gowns and caps. We were starting to line up alphabetically and I was next to Jessica who couldn't stop crying. And _I'm _the hormonal one. They started calling people up to get their diplomas and I was giving myself a pep talk so I wouldn't trip on my way across the stage.

"Alice Cullen." Mr. Thomas called and all our families cheered loudly as Alice flitted to get her diploma and down the stairs to the seats reserved for the students.

"Edward Cullen." Edward walked swiftly to the podium and joined his sister in the seats. More people were called and people continued to cheer.

"Jasper Hale." I felt a huge smile erupt on my face as Jasper excitedly walked to the podium and happily shook Mr. Thomas's hand.

"Rosalie Hale." Rose walked gracefully to get her diploma as our families cheered and sat down next to Jasper in her seat.

"Emmett McCarty." I'm pretty sure the people in Mexico could here Dan cheering proudly for his son as Emmett practically ran across the stage. I spaced out after a few names and before I knew, I heard my name through the microphone.

"Isabella Swan." This was the one time I'd let them use my full name. I strode across the stage and could hear my dad's shouts above the rest. I smiled and sat down in my seat. When all the names had been called, Mr. Thomas addressed us in our seats.

"Congratulations to the Forks High School graduating class of 2008!" We all leaped out of our seats and threw our caps into the air. I ran as fast as possible and jumped into Jasper's waiting arms as he spun me around, laughing happily. I grabbed his face and gave him a nice big kiss. Emmett literally pulled me out of Jasper's embrace and held me tightly. Alice got to me next, followed by Rose and Edward. I broke away from them and we all ran to find our parents. I saw my dad through the crowd and ran into his arms, much like I had with Jasper. He lifted my off my feet, squeezing me as tightly without worrying about the baby.

"I'm so proud of you, my baby girl." I saw tears sparkling in his eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you daddy." I said happily. He gave me his signature eye crinkling smile.

"I love you too Bells." After the ceremony let out, we all went out to lunch at a nice restaurant in town before we all headed home to change. Eclipse was letting us have our class party there tonight and everyone was scrambling to get ready. I put on a black halter dress that had a somewhat low neckline. It had a band across my hips and the bottom was in tassels like they had on flapper dresses. I paired it with simple black heels and left my hair down in its curls from earlier. I heard Rose honk outside and ran out of my room, yelling to dad that I'd see him tomorrow since we were all sleeping at the Hale's after the party. I raced into the car and Rose rushed towards the club. We met up with Alice, Edward, and Emmett once inside and I immediately pulled Jasper out to dance.

* * *

I was getting tired, so Jasper and I left the others inside and walked hand in hand to his car. Rose gave him her keys saying she'd just get a ride with Edward and the others. He paused momentarily to lift my hand to his lips and kiss it. As he did this, I saw bright headlights speeding right for Jasper's back. My eyes widened and I reacted instinctively.

"Jasper, look out!" I screamed and pushed him out of the way. The headlights of the car blinded me before it crashed into my legs. I flew forward and smashed into the windshield. Then everything went black.

**JPOV**

I saw Bella's eyes widen and her delicate hands pushed me sideways. I landed and looked up to see a black car crash directly into Bella's body. She flew up and smashed into the windshield. Her tiny frame rolled over the top of the car before falling over the side and slamming into the ground. Then she was completely still.

"Bella!" I screamed and ran over to her unconscious form. A large gash had appeared on her forehead and her leg was bent in an unnatural way.

"No! BELLA! Wake up! Come on Bella, get up!" I yelled with tears were forming in my eyes. My gaze fell on the slight bump in her stomach. _Oh my god. What about the baby?_ People had heard my screams and were now running outside to see what had happened.

"Oh my god!" I heard Alice shriek. Rose just screamed.

"Holy Shit!" Edward yelled and whipped out his phone. No doubt to call his dad.

"BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice was filled with anguish. I even saw tiny tears in his wide, brown eyes. They sprinted over to us. Alice and Rose had tears streaming down their faces, matching me. Edward was deathly pale and Emmett was trying to blink away tears. We heard the blaring of the ambulance as it came into view. They strapped Bella to a stretcher and lifted her into the back of the truck.

"Only one of you can fit in here with her." The paramedic said. I immediately jumped in beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I called Carlisle. He'll be ready for Bella when you get there." I nodded, unable to speak through my heavy flow of tears.

"I'll call Charlie." Rose said softly as the ambulance doors closed and we sped off towards the hospital. As promised, Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived. They wheeled Bella off to the ER, and I stood alone in the lobby, feeling helpless. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Edward entered 5 minutes later, followed shortly by Charlie. He thanked us for getting her there and ran off to find the doctors. We sat there for an hour. No one spoke. Finally Carlisle came back out and we all jumped to our feet.

"Well?" I asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"She has a broken leg and a major concussion. We can't be sure of when she'll wake up." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Can we see her?" Carlisle nodded and led us into the room. I rushed to Bella's bedside and grabbed her hand. The wave of tears I'd been holding back for the last 45 minutes came rushing down my cheeks when I saw my angel lying there, broken. Alice took her other hand and Rose cried into Edward's chest. I stood up.

"I'll be right back." They nodded. I looked in the hallway and saw Carlisle down the hall with Charlie. I ran up to them and took a deep breath.

"What about the baby?" Charlie's eyes went and Carlisle's softened.

"We can't be sure until Bella wakes up. The baby could be under a lot of stress. You know there's a chance it won't make it?" I nodded, fresh tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper, but the only thing we can do right now is wait."

"Thank you Carlisle." I managed to choke out. I walked back into Bella's, taking my place at her side. Carlisle came in and told us visiting hours were over, but I refused to leave. He finally gave in and let me stay. The others said goodnight and promised to return as early as possible. I couldn't sleep. I just sat there for hours with a steady flow of tears cascading down my face. I remember Carlisle recommending we talk to her, so I grabbed her hand and spoke. It was worth a shot.

"Bella. It's Jasper. I really need you to wake up. Everyone needs you. Our baby needs you. So please, just open your eyes, or move one of those beautiful little fingers. Just let me know you're still here with here." No response came. I was getting desperate. I needed her to wake up. So I started singing.

_Come what may._

_Come what may. _

_I will love you_

I paused to breathe when I heard it. It was so weak; I thought I'd actually gone insane.

'_til the end of time_

Her tiny voice blasted through my ears.

"Bella?" I asked, hopeful. Her eyelids fluttered, then lifted, granting me with the sight of her brilliant, brown eyes staring directly into mine.

"Hi." She whispered. I laughed through my tears.

"Hi." I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"What happened to the baby?" I could hear the worry in her voice. I smiled softly, trying not to worry her more.

"Carlisle said we couldn't tell until you woke up. I'll go get him." She nodded and slowly let me go. I found Carlisle in his office and knocked. He looked up and smiled.

"Bella's awake." I said simply. "She wants to know about baby right away." He nodded and stood up. I followed him back to Bella's room. He set up the equipment for an ultrasound.

"Okay, I want you to understand that the baby may not have made it." Bella nodded with tears sparkling in her eyes. "But as long as we can find a heartbeat, there's no reason why this baby won't be perfectly healthy." He began the ultrasound. We heard the slow 'glug glug' of Bella's heart. After a few seconds, it was joined by tiny, faster heart beat. I engulfed Bella into a huge hug, she sobbing into my chest. I smiled hugely at Carlisle and he smiled back.

"Congratulations. It seems the babies will be perfectly fine." Bella let go of my shirt and turned to him.

"Thank you Carlisle." He nodded, then something he's said registered in my mind.

"Wait a second. You said _babies_." Carlisle's response was nothing but a large smile. Bella gasped.

"Twins?" she whispered. Carlisle nodded.

"Looks like a boy and a girl." He said happily. She turned to me.

"Twins." I smiled.

"I know. You're gonna be a great mother. Don't worry." I knew she was worried about being like her mother. She smiled and nodded. I pulled her to me and kissed her softly. Bella fell asleep shortly after the excitement of twins. I was in the bed beside her, with my arms wrapped around her waist. I eventually fell asleep at around 4:30 in the morning, but woke back up at 6:30 to make sure Bella was still okay. She woke up at around 7:00 when Carlisle brought some breakfast for her. I was in the middle of watching her eat her grapes when the door burst open. Alice sprinted into the room first, practically jumping on Bella. Emmett was the next to attack Bella with a hug, which was kind of awkward since I was still holding her by the waist. Rose and Edward entered a little more calmly, but not much, and gave Bella a gentle hug. We decided to visit the hospital cafeteria since none of us had eaten breakfast. I noticed Emmett hesitating.

"You coming Em?" I asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." He said softly. I had never seen him like this.

**BPOV**

The door closed and Emmett turned to face me, his big brown eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

"Oh, Emmett." I said softly. The tears began to fall from his eyes and he walked over to the side of my bed. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but the tears kept falling. I knew he hated to let people see him cry, I was the only one who ever had.

"Bella. I don't ever want to feel like that ever again. When I saw you lying there on the ground, my entire world felt like it was ending. You're my best friend Bells." His voice was a whisper through his thick tears. "You're my baby sister, and I can't lose you." I felt tears pricking my eyes now, because I felt the exact way about him. I sat up slowly, being careful of my leg.

"Come here." I said, holding out my arms to him. He hugged my fiercely, now full out sobbing into my hair. I ran my fingers through his hair 'shh-ing' him softly. He sat down next to me and I held him like a small child as he cried, letting tears from the past 24 hours finally fall down his cheeks. "Emmett, I'm not going anywhere. You know me; I'm too stubborn for this world to get rid of me." He chuckled once, but the tears continued to fall. "Look at me." I said. He raised his head and it physically hurt me to see the pain in his eyes. Even I had never seen him this weak and I hated knowing I'd caused it. "I am never going to leave you. Okay? You are stuck with me until you die; because I am totally gonna outlive you." I smiled softly and he returned it.

"I love you Bells. Don't ever make me feel like I've lost you ever again." He said in a small voice that was totally unlike his own.

"I promise Emmybear." I said, using the nickname I'd given him when we were 3. I hugged him again and we held each other for about 10 minutes straight. I let him cry until his eyes dried themselves out. He seemed to cheer up after I told him Jasper and I were having twins, and he was the first one besides us and Carlisle to know. No one would know about mine and Emmett's conversation. Moments like those were just for us. When there were no walls up and Emmett dropped his goofy personality and could be serious. Not even Alice had seen that side of him. He saved it just for me.

**JPOV**

We sat back down in Bella's room and found Emmett and Bella asleep. Alice began talking excitedly, though quietly as Emmett began to wake.

"Can you guys believe it? We're officially out of high school! And not only that, but Bella's okay. Everything is perfect." I smiled, Rose turned to me.

"What about the baby?" they all froze, awaiting our answer.

"The babies are just fine." They all smiled, not quite realizing what I'd said. Edward caught on first. I saw him freeze, and then turned his head slowly to stare at me.

"Twins?" he croaked out. He seemed more shocked than Bella and I. Everyone else whipped their heads around to catch my answer. I felt my face break out into a huge smile. Rose squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations!" Edward said, laughing. Emmett chose that moment to react.

"Bella told me Jazz. I didn't know you had it in you!" I blushed and Rose smacked his arm. I noticed Alice hadn't said anything, Emmett did too.

"Alice? Babe, you okay?" she stared blankly and then a huge grin erupted on her face. She was shaking.

"Twins. Think of the possibilities. That's double the shopping!" we all burst out laughing and I noticed she was sleeping again. I switched places with Emmett and lay back on the bed with Bella and pulled her sleeping form into my arms, everyone else sat in chairs around us.

"So how are you feeling about having twins?" Edward asked quietly, so as to not wake Bella.

"Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind. I really want to be a good father to those babies. But I'm also really excited to be a dad. You know, to hold my kids for the first time, see them walk and talk for the first time." They were all smiling at me. Alice opened her mouth, but it was Bella's voice we heard.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." I looked down and saw she was awake and smiling up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked. She smiled at them all before answering.

"Okay, I guess. Sore, but that's to be expected."

After two days, Bella was allowed to go home. We sat on her couch with a big book in front of us, trying to pick out names. Our parents were thrilled about the twins; we were also trying to look for a nice three bedroom apartment close to home. We had picked a very nice one in a nice part of town, about 5 minutes away from each of our parent's houses. We were planning on moving in a few weeks after we'd picked out furniture and got it painted. I was starting to think about when I would be proposing to my beautiful mother-to-be.

"What about this one?" Bells asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the name a smiled.

"It's perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I was eight months along now and Jasper and I had finally moved into our apartment. We painted our room in a dark, relaxing blue with silver and gold accents and a magnificent king sized bed. All of our bedroom furniture was in a beautiful mahogany finish and our bathroom as attached to the room. It was done beautifully in sophisticated black and white. There was another bathroom for when the kids got older. Their bedroom had been personally designed by Alice. It was done in a beautiful red with white trim. All of our son's furniture was in a gorgeous light blue and white and our daughter's things were all pink, but in a non obnoxious way. Alice wanted to paint their names above their cribs, but we refused to tell them our name choices. So she finally accepted she'd have to wait until they were born to paint their names. The actual process of moving in was quite the adventure. It took two times longer than it probably should have because of how many times we had to stop due to my crying. My hormones were driving absolutely crazy and I felt horrible that I made my friends go through it. They assured me they understood, but every time I yelled at one of them, I felt terrible.

I maneuvered awkwardly around the kitchen while Jasper slept, trying to make breakfast before he woke up. I made his favorite, chocolate ship pancakes and home fries. I had just finished flipping the last pancake when I heard our bedroom door open and figured Jasper had been lured awake by the smell. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and immediately perked up when he saw the food.

"Morning roomie." He said happily as he wrapped his arms around my large belly, rubbing over where the babies were. He kissed my cheek and grabbed a potato, chewing happily. "mmmm. Perfect." He said smiling.

"Morning babe." I said, kissing him lightly and putting our plates down on our table. He ate greedily, mumbling his approval, making me laugh.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked casually.

"Well, I have work until 5 and then I was gonna run a few errands." He responded and I instantly deflated.

"So you'll be gone all day?" I asked sadly. He grabbed my hands and rubbed his thumb over the top.

"Yes. But, when I get home, I am taking you to dinner." I brightened at the idea of spending a nice dinner with the man I love.

"Why don't you pick me up at my dad's, I think I'll go spend time with him today." I said since I hadn't spent much alone time with my father lately.

"Alright, I'll be there at around 7:30." I nodded and began cleaning up the dishes while Jasper got ready for work. His father had given him a job at their family's architecture company. I could tell Jasper loved working with his father and he had reasonable hours and good pay. He came back out, looking god-like in a pair of nice pants and a light blue button up shirt. He was struggling with his tie and I giggled and grabbed it from him and tied it quickly.

"Thanks." He said smiling, though blushing slightly. I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss his lightly.

"Love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said and lowered down to his knees. He pulled the bottom of my shirt up and kissed my stomach twice. "I love you my babies." He whispered to the bump and stood back up, kissing me once more before heading out the door. I sighed, not knowing what to do with myself. I got in the shower and took my time under the hot water. I got out and dressed in a pair of stretchy black pants and a blue top that was loose around my belly. I called Alice and Rose to see if they wanted to see a movie and said they'd head over to pick me up. We ended up seeing Bride Wars, laughing our asses off, because that would totally be us. Afterwards, they dropped my off at my dad's house to have a late lunch. I enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with my father, watching our DVD's of the Blue Collar Comedy tours. No matter how many times we watched those DVD's, they never failed to make us laugh. At around 6:45 I went upstairs to get ready for Jasper. I pulled on a deep blue sundress that displayed my pregnant belly proudly.

**JPOV**

I had everything set up perfectly for tonight. I was taking Bella to the meadow we'd go to as children for a picnic. I was currently with Charlie in the living room, waiting for Bella to come down. I pulled out the ring to show Charlie and he let out a low whistle. The band was white gold with a good sized diamond set amongst sapphires, matching the necklace I'd given her. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly tucked the little box into my pocket.

"Hello beautiful." I said as she came into the room. She blushed, but scoffed.

"I'm a whale." I chuckled.

"Yes, but you're the most beautiful whale I've ever seen who just happens to be 8 months pregnant with the most beautiful babies ever." She smiled. I'd noticed that since she'd been pregnant, she seemed to glow. I put my hands to the large bulge in her belly and kissed her lightly.

"Hello love." She smiled up at me lovingly. I felt the babies kick. "And hello to you too loves 2 and 3." Bella giggled and went to hug Charlie.

"I'll see you later dad."

"Love you Bells." He looked over her shoulder and gave me a look that said 'good luck' "Have fun." We walked out to the car. I drove a little ways out of the town limits, almost to the Cullen's but pulled over. Bella smiled, knowing immediately where I was taking her. Luckily the meadow was not far, and we'd cleared a trail in the many years we'd visited it. Rose had helped me set up and mom had cooked. Bella's latest craving had been spaghetti with ketchup with a side of chocolate cake, so that's what mom made. Bella gasped when we stepped into the clearing. Rose had really outdone herself. White Christmas lights were strung amongst the trees. Our dinner was set up near the tiny waterfall, which had always been Bella's favorite part of the meadow.

"Jasper." She breathed out. "This is…incredible." She turned to kiss me before I took her hand and led her to the food. We talked about random things while we ate. When dinner was finished, I pulled out a boom box and pressed play. I pulled Bella up and wrapped an arm around her waist, swaying slowly as the music played.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while _

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies _

_Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst _

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not _

_Let us die young or let us live forever _

_We don't have the power, but we never say never _

_Sitting in a sand-pit, life is a short trip _

_The music's for the sad men. _

_Can you imagine when this race is run_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun _

_Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune _

_The music's played by the mad men _

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_

When the song changed to 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' I stopped and lowered myself onto one knee.

**BPOV**

Jasper got down onto one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. I gasped and he took my hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"You don't know this, but today is the anniversary of the day I realized I loved you. I was in this exact spot, 7 years ago when it happened." I already had tears in my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable and I will love you until the end of time. Will you marry me?" He opened the tiny box and my eyes settled on the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. When I was finally able to control my breathing, I answered.

"Yes." That was all I said before pulling him up and crashing my lips to his. He slid the ring onto my finger and we continued to dance. After a while, I got tired so we sat on the blanket, with him behind me, watching the stars. We sat in silence, looking at the beautiful sky that surprisingly had no clouds in it tonight. When it was about 9:00, I started to get cold so we packed up and headed back to the car. On our way home, I admired my engagement ring, smiling at it. When the unlocked the door, we were greeted by my dad, the Hales, the Cullens, the McCarty's, Rose, Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"Congratulations!" they all screamed and Jasper and I both broke out into huge smiles. Alice and Rose ran forward and grabbed my left hand, studying the ring.

"It's beautiful. Good choice Jazz." Alice complimented. Jasper just smiled. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. Oh you have to let me plan your wedding!" I laughed.

"Of course Alice." Rose looked a little sad that Alice got a job already. I pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Rose, smile. I'm gonna need my Maid of honor to be happy." She pulled away and smiled hugely.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Really." Edward hugged me next and whispered congratulations. Emmett attempted to hug me next. I didn't work too well. With my 8 month, twin sized belly and his huge muscles, our hands got about as far as each other's shoulders.

"You know Bells. I get the feeling there's something between us." He said, looking down at my belly. I laughed loudly.

"Congratulations kids." Dad said smiling.

"Welcome to the family Bella…officially." Brenda said. Rose suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god! Now we're actually gonna be sisters!" She squealed and hugged me again.

"Hey Em." Jasper called.

"What's up Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"You think you can handle being a best man?" I think Emmett was more excited than Rose was. He started jumping up and down.

"Hell yes! Oh good choice Jazz!" He yelled. Jasper turned to Edward.

"Edward, you have better taste in music and stuff, we want you to help Alice out. And Alice, please don't over work him." Jasper added, smirking.

"Thanks man." Edward said, hugging him. After everyone had offered their congratulations and Jasper and I went right to bed. I lay on my side, propping a pillow under my belly to make it more comfortable and Jasper's hand went right to my stomach and began rubbing over the bump gently.

"Goodnight babies, mommy and daddy love you." I whispered, placing my hand over Jasper's and falling to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I was a few weeks before my due date, sitting at home alone. Jasper was at work and Alice and Rose were out shopping for more baby gifts. I finally gave up trying to keep myself busy and waddled into our bedroom to take a nap. I was almost asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello." I snapped.

"Hey Bells, I've got some news. It was Emmett, and he sounded serious.

"What's going on Em?"

"Well, Charlie just called me. We've been trying to find out who hit you and we've finally got our driver."

"Oh, who was it?"

"Lauren and James."

"WHA-OW!" As soon as I started speaking, the babies gave a powerful, painful kick. I felt something run down my leg. "Shit."

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"Emmett, my water just broke." I said with a shaky voice.

"So go get another one." He said stupidly.

"You idiot! That means I'm in labor. Having twins over here!"

"Holy shit! Alright, I'm gonna call Jasper and come get you. Just relax Bella, it's gonna be okay." I hung up and continued to lie down. The contractions continued, still about 10 minutes apart. I heard the door open and Emmett called out.

"Bells?"

"In the bedroom Em." He opened the door and helped me up. We walked carefully to his car; thank god he didn't bring the jeep. He let me squeeze his hand as he drove…way too slow.

Okay Em, I know you're trying to be careful and everything, but you need to speed the fuck up." he nodded and pressed harder on the gas pedal. We finally made it to the hospital and saw that Jasper had beaten us there. He was waiting in the lobby with Dr. Morgan and a wheelchair. I sat down as they wheeled me to my room. They laid me in a bed and I had Jasper on one side, Emmett on the other.

"I called everyone on my way over here, they should be here soon." Jasper said, wincing slightly as another contraction hit me and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you Emmett." I said smiling at him. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you baby sister." I gasped as another contraction struck. The door burst open, and in ran Alice, accompanied my Rose, Edward, dad, Bruce, and Kendra. Every single female, not including me, was all giggly and bouncing around. My dad, being one of the few calm people in the room came over and placed his hand softly on my cheek.

"How you doing baby girl?" He asked in his fatherly way.

"I'm okay, contractions hurt though." Everyone around me laughed as I pointed out the obvious.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Alice squealed, literally jumping up and down. Emmett pulled her into his lap to try to keep her still.

"Bella honey, we are so happy for you two." Kendra said, just as excited as Alice and Rose. Rose just nodded fiercely in agreement with her mother.

"Thanks guys." The entire conversation was hard to concentrate on since the contractions were now coming about once every minute. Dr. Morgan bustled into the room.

"Alright, I need everyone except Jasper out." She said in an authoritative voice. Everyone groaned, but followed her orders. Once they left, she began checking me over. "Alright Bella, looks like your fully dialated. We're gonna need you to start pushing." I nodded, and squeezed Jasper's hand tightly as I pushed my lower abdomen. Nothing happened and I already had no breath left.

"Keep pushing Bella." Dr. Morgan said. I tried again, and this one hurt even more. I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Alright, I can see the head, keep pushing honey." I pushed again and screamed with the pain.

"It's alright baby, you're doing great." I looked up at Jasper with my tear filled eyes.

"It hurts." I sobbed.

"I know love, but you have to keep pushing."

"Alright Bella, one more and you've got yourself your first baby." Dr. Morgan said. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. The last push felt like it split my body in half. It was dead silent for about 30 seconds until the cry of my baby rang through the room. I slumped back against the pillows, laughing breathlessly.

"Congratulations, you've got yourself a beautiful baby boy." They took him away to get cleaned off after Jasper cut the umbilical cord. They laid the tiny bundle on my chest and I looked down to see the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen. I looked up at Jasper who was staring at our son in pure amazement. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"He's gorgeous Bells." I let Jasper hold him and watched as father and son, clicked. "Alright Bella, get ready. Number two is coming in about 20 seconds. The contraction hit as she said this.

"Ahh! 20 seconds my ass!" I screamed as I began pushing again. Our little girl was definitely more stubborn than our son. She took about another 15 minutes of painful pushing until her beautiful cry was heard. They handed her to me, just like they had with my son, and it was my turn to stare in wonder.

"She's perfect." I whispered. The tiny baby opened her eyes. She and her brother had matching eyes of bright, sparkling blue, just like they're fathers. They both had little tuffs of brown hair, a few shades lighter than mine. Our son had Jasper's nose and my strong chin with my lips. Our little girl had my nose, with Jasper's perfect bone structure. Both were easily the most beautiful things I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Do we have names?" Dr. Morgan asked. I nodded happily.

"Madeline Sophia Hale and Brandon Tyler Hale" I said proudly and Jasper smiled hugely at the bundles in our arms. Dr. Morgan smiled as she wrote the names on the birth certificates.

"Those are wonderful names." She smiled once more, before exiting the room. As soon as she was gone, everyone else was back in the room, cooing over our babies. Jasper handed Brandon to my dad and I handed Madeline to Kendra, everyone had a turn to hold their niece, nephew, grandson, or granddaughter. Emmett was particularly entertaining to watch. He was so larger and to see him handle anything as tiny as a baby, was humorous. But each of them looked at the babies with nothing but love and wonder.

"So what are their names?" Alice asked, she'd been the most impatient to find out.

"Madeline Sophia and Brandon Tyler." Everyone beamed.

"They're perfect." Dad said with tears sparkling in his eyes. Each name had its own meaning. Brandon had been my dad's brother who dies of cancer before I was born. Tyler was the name of Kendra's father. Sophia was the name of Bruce's grandmother who had raised him and Madeline was the name Alice Rose and I had picked out when we were in the 7th grade. The nurses came to take the babies for their checks to make sure they were healthy and I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark out. I opened my eyes slightly to see Jasper holding each of our children in one arm. He didn't notice I was awake, so I didn't let him know I was.

"I really love your mom guys. It took me forever to tell her, but she is the best thing in my life, besides you guys. She absolutely perfect and beautiful in every way. And she was quite the heartbreaker in high school. She just didn't know it. She has the best laugh, and I can already see you guys have her smile. She's beautiful." I smiled softly.

"Now I've got a reputation to uphold."I said, smirking. His head snapped up and he smiled at me.

"Hi." He said, getting up and handing Brandon to me. I stared down at the gorgeous boy in my arms. He looked up at me with his dazzling baby blues and an adorable smile.

"Uh oh. We've got a definite future heartbreaker on our hands." I said, unable to look away from my son.

"I don't know, I'm gonna have to keep a two by four nearby for all the guys that'll be chasing Maddie around." Jasper argued. I smiled at the nickname he'd given our breathtaking daughter.

"They're both too beautiful for words." I compromised.

"That they are."


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I woke up as the sun filtered through my hospital room window. I opened my eyes to see Emmett carefully holding each of my babies in his arms.

"And when you guys turn 15, Brandon is going to help me, Uncle Edward, and daddy put barbed wire all around your house to keep the boys away from beautiful little Maddie." Emmett told them seriously. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. His head snapped up and he smiled.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him while he handed me my children. I held them lovingly and smiled as they looked up at me with their wide, innocent eyes.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, put off that he wasn't here.

"There was an emergency at work. Bruce didn't want to call him, but ended up having to bring him in." I nodded.

"Understandable. And now it give us time to talk about your news before I went into labor." His face immediately became serious.

"Alright, this is what Charlie got out of them. The night of graduation, Lauren saw you and Jasper getting ready to leave. She knew James liked you and was just as jealous as she was. She asked him for a ride home, which he agreed to. Once he started to pull out of the parking lot, Lauren saw you and Jasper walking out. She grabbed the wheel from James and apparently she's stronger than she looks because James couldn't stop her. She admitted to trying to hit you and Charlie locked her up. James was held overnight and was just released this morning. Charlie called and said he was on his way over to apologize." Anger had seeped into his voice as he told the story. I took his hand in an attempt to calm him.

"I'll talk to him. Please don't kill him. He wants to apologize and I'll let him." Emmett nodded and held Madeline in his arms. I noticed how he instantly calmed. There was a knock at the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"You have a visitor." She said, smiling. She moved aside and James entered the room hesitantly as the door closed.

"Hi James." I said softly, trying to help him relax.

"Hi Bella." He said softly, looking between Brandon and Madeline. "They're adorable." He said, smiling slightly. I returned the smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. And they could've died thanks to you." Emmett all but growled.

"Emmett." I hissed.

"No, he's right." James said, ashamed. "I should've tried harder to stop Lauren. I had no idea she was going to do that. I feel terrible. I know I was a jackass all year." Emmett scoffed. "But I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm so sorry Bella."

"I forgive you James. And thank you for coming. Take care of yourself. And try not to be caught alone by Emmett or Jasper. They'll probably try to kill you." I meant it as a joke, but the glare Emmett was sending James made me worried. James laughed nervously and exited the room.

"You're such an ass Emmett." I said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, I have every right to be. He was driving the car that almost killed my baby sister and my niece and nephew." He defended himself. I rolled my eyes and let it go.

**-Four Months Later-**

I sat on the comfy vanity chair as Alice put the finishing touched on my make-up.

"There! Perfect." Alice clapped her hands and allowed me to stand up. I smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in my beautiful white dress nervously. **(Wedding dress on profile)**. Alice hugged me tightly. "You look beautiful." she whispered. She pulled back and I had to admire my choice for my bridesmaid dresses **(also on profile)** Rosalie sped walked up to me, handing me my bouquet.

"Okay, are you ready? We're starting in a few minutes. You have your shoes? Remember your vows? Do I have the rings?" I shook her shoulders.

"Rose, chill out. You've done a great job okay? Just smile and be happy for me and Jasper okay?" She took a deep breath and smiled serenely.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded and walked out of the room in search of my dad. I found him pacing in his tux at the entrance to the aisle. I took his hand and she looked down at me. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful Bells." He whispered.

"Thanks daddy." I said, trying not to cry just yet. I turned and saw Emmett and Edward, both looking very handsome in their own tuxes. Both smiled hugely at me. Edward gave me a thumbs up and Emmett winked. The music started and Kendra walked down the aisle first, holding Madeline in a beautiful little blue dress, lightly throwing flowers since Maddie still couldn't. Next came Bruce with Brandon in a baby suit with the rings in his hand. Rose and Emmett walked out next, walking out of my line of sight. Alice and Edward followed shortly after. I took a deep breath. 'Here Comes the Bride' started up.

"Thanks our queue." Dad whispered. I linked arms with him and began our walk towards the alter. As soon as I stepped onto the aisle, my eyes found Jasper. He was standing looking incredibly sexy in his tux, looking nervous. As soon as our eyes locked, his expression calmed and a huge smile broke out on his face. I looked out at the guests. Charlotte, Dan, Karen, Esme, Carlisle. We finally made it to the altar where Jasper took my hand. Dad kissed my cheek and went to sit down next to Charlotte. I stared directly into Jasper's eyes as the minister started the ceremony. We finally got to the vows and Jasper went first. His gaze intensified as he took a deep breath.

"Bella, the minute I realized I loved you, back in the 5th grade, in our little meadow, I knew that love would last forever." The tears were already welling up. "I swore to myself, that I would always be there to love you, and protect you from anything that came against us. You're my best friend Bella, my lover, my wife, the mother of my children, and my entire reason for existence." He then lifted our joined hands and placed mine right over his heart so I could feel it hammering in his chest. "Until it beats for the last time, it belongs to you." A single tear slide down my cheek as he slide the gold band onto my ring finger. I realized it was my turn now and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's been said that there is only one word that can free us from the weight and pain of life, and that word is 'love'. I believe that. That doesn't mean it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I've found a stillness, and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time." I slid the finger onto his ring.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. You may kiss the bride." Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and surprised me by dipping me and planting his lips on mine for a soft kiss.

"And now! I'm very happy to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Hale!" Emmett's voice boomed as the doors opened ad Jasper and I walked into the ballroom for our receptions. We hugged pretty much everyone in attendance before sitting at the head table in the center two seats. The room was loud as everyone ate their meal, specially picked by Emmett and Dan, our food experts. Emmett rose after about half an hour and clinked his fork against his glass. The room fell silent and he began his best man speech.

"When Jasper and Bells first got together, I remember saying, 'Prepare to be surprised.' Well, I have to say even I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. To Jasper and Bella Hale." Everyone raised their glass and took a sip. Emmett sat back down and Rose stood.

"I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare.'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Jasper and Bella and some how I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And, I'm afraid say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because, we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Bella and Jasper, and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter." Everyone took another sip and clapped. The DJ returned to his stand and took his microphone.

"And now, for their first dance as husband and wife, Jasper and Bella Hale." Jasper took my hand and we swept over to the dance floor. He held me delicately. He'd picked our song as a surprise for me; I had yet to know what it was.

_You need a friend, I'll b around. _

The first line of 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin Degraw had me swooning. I smiled at Jasper.

"I was hoping you'd pick this one." I whispered. He held me tighter as we swayed.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? _

_Not just the color _

_Look inside of me _

_Tell me all you need and I will try _

_I will try _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

The song came to an end and I noticed Edward walking onto the stage. He picked up the microphone and smiled at us.

"Guys, you're love inspires me so much, I wrote you a special song, just for this day. So, in the words of Chris Keen 'Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person, perfectly.'" He winked and set the mike back down and sat at the piano. The melody was sweet and complex, and just sounded so perfect. Jasper and I didn't dance; we just stood there, enjoying the music. It came to an end on a beautiful chord and I wiped the tears from my eyes and applauded. I gave Edward and light hug and thanked him.

"And now, Bella will have her special dance with her father." My dad approached me and took me in his arms. I knew what song was coming, and prepared myself by placing my feet on his. He chuckled as the song started.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

This song was our song. When I was a baby, it was the only song that would put me to sleep, so my dad would rock me back and forth in the living room with the song on repeat. When I got older, we'd dance to it with my standing on his feet.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

"I love you baby girl." My dad whispered and I could see tears in his eyes.

"I love you too daddy." I kissed his cheek before Bruce came to cut in as another song came on. I could see Jasper dancing with his mother.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Bruce said kindly.

"Thanks Bruce. You know I love him more than anything right?" He chuckled.

"Believe me. I have absolutely no doubts about you two." I smiled and continued to enjoy my special day, followed be a week of bliss with Jasper in the Bahamas.


	20. Epilogue: 4 Years Later

**BPOV**

I stood on the stage with the rest of the English majors, waiting for my name to be called.

"Isabella Hale." I flitted over to the podium and took my diploma and shook hands with the Dean of Seattle University. When the ceremony ended, I scanned the crowd for my family.

"Momma! Momma!" I turned and saw two heads of brown curls running towards me. I knelt down and Brandon and Maddie each hugged me tightly. Jasper came up behind them quickly and grabbed Maddie, making her squeal. I took Brandon in my arms and stood up. Jasper gave me a living kiss.

"Congratulations darlin'." He said happily. I saw everyone else approaching us.

"I'm proud of you kid." My dad said, hugging me. I gave Charlotte a hug, once more smiling at her engagement ring.

"Look at Baby Bella, all grown up." Emmett hugged me next, quickly followed by a very hyper Alice who too was sporting an engagement ring. Rose and Edward came next with Rose glowing from her current three month pregnant state.

"Thanks guys." I said, beaming at my family. We gathered our things and headed to our cars. We were having a barbeque at our house and only had about an hour to get ready. Jasper and I got a house about two years ago after his second promotion at his father's company. It was a beautiful four bedroom with a large backyard and a pool. Jasper started up the grill while I headed inside to get the kids ready. I put Brandon in jeans, a blue polo and blue converses. Maddie was in a cute little jean skirt with a yellow shirt and matching sandals. I put on a dark blue halter sundress with white wedge heels. Once everyone showed up, Emmett took over the grill while Jasper kept the kids entertained. I loved watching him with our children. He was an amazing father and always had time for his family.

Dinner was served and we heard no sounds but chewing from the men as the shoveled their food down their throats. Alice, Rose and I discussed children with Charlotte, and then the embarrassment started. Dad started telling stories from when I was little, most ending in me falling and hurting something. Brandon and Maddie giggled happily as I hid my face in Jasper's chest. I could feel him laughing as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. I finally laughed at myself and began cleaning up. Everyone else took over while Jasper and I put the kids to bed. They had already been half asleep at the table. When everyone had left I plopped down on the couch and sighed. Jasper came up behind me and began massaging my shoulders. I let out a low moan and relaxed. His hands disappeared for a second and I heard a familiar piano piece coming from the stereo. Jasper pulled me off the couch and we began to sway slowly. For our first anniversary, Jasper had recorded Edward's song from our wedding and given it to me. We danced slowly in the middle of our living room.

"God I love you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." We continued dancing with the song on repeat.

"I'm so proud of you." He said after a few minutes, and I could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"Jasper." I said hesitantly, hoping he'd take my news well.

"Yes love?"

"I'm pregnant." He stopped dancing and stared at me, before pulling me closer to him and twirling me around and kissing my passionately.

"You're sure?" he asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling hugely. "Bella that's fantastic!" he yelled. I shushed him so he wouldn't wake the kids. He kissed me again and lifted me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as an automatic reaction. His lips moved to my neck and I moaned. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and his hands grabbed at my hips. I began lifting his shirt as his hands traveled up towards my breasts.

"Momma! Daddy!" we jumped apart when we heard Brandon yell from upstairs. We both made our way to his bedroom where he was sitting up looking terrified. I picked him up and put him in my lap, running my fingers through his hair soothingly. He immediately relaxed in my arms, reacting just like his father.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jasper asked, sitting next to me.

"I had a bad dream." He whimpered.

"Aw, sweetie you know it's just a dream. It isn't real." I told him. He nodded, but didn't look fully convinced. "Do you want to sleep with me and daddy?" he nodded and we took him into our room. Jasper lay behind me with his arms around my waist and Brandon curled into my side. I was almost asleep when I heard Maddie's unmistakable footsteps padding across our carpet. I felt her squeeze between Jasper and I and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up first and smiled at the sight of my family. Brandon was curled into my side and Jasper was on his back with Maddie sleeping soundly on his chest. I slid out of bed quietly and began making the family favorite: waffles. Knowing the smell would wake them, I put the plate on the table. Not a minute later, all three came thundering down the stairs. They sat right down and began digging in.

"Thanks mom." The twins said at the same time.

"Thanks babe." Jasper said, looking like a little kid himself. I laughed softly at them and began eating my breakfast a little less barbaric. Jasper slowed down after a minute and I felt his hand on my stomach under the table. I looked up and saw the huge smile on his face that I couldn't help but both looked at the two wonderful children we already had and I thought, _I couldn't be happier._

* * *

**This is the end of 'More Than Anyone' but I am thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know if you think i should, or just leave it at this. **

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


End file.
